The Ultimate Twilight Rewrite!
by Lynessence
Summary: I liked the idea of Twilight I just didn't like where Meyer took it in her books, hence I rewrote them. Now I want to see how others like them. I got approved from my friends, both lovers and haters of Twilight. So now I want the world to rate it. R&R!
1. First Sight

First Sight

My mother, Renée, drove me to the airport. The windows were rolled down and it was a nice, sunny day in Phoenix. The sky was a perfect, cloudless blue. I wore my favorite black top—the sleeves were torn off and had red hearts torn in two pieces that started at the bottom and trailed diagonally upward to the shoulder all the while gradually increasing in size.

I was leaving this beautiful and slightly magical land to a drizzly and dreary one, but that was exactly the kind of cure I was hoping for. Forks, Washington was to become my escape from this beautiful land that was unfortunately full of painful memories. I was going to try to start over. I would learn from the mistakes I made before and begin a life different from the one I had before. No more vampires, no more hunting, and no more letting my partners down.

Of course Renée believed it was to give her time with Phil, her new husband and my stepfather. She stayed with me in the beginning but I could see she desperately wanted to be traveling with him. After the "accident" I couldn't bear to stay in Phoenix. So now I was going to live with my father, Charlie, in Forks.

"Bella," said Renée for the thousandth time. "You don't have to do this."

"I want to go." I said.

"Alright, tell Charlie I said hi."

"I will."

"Remember, you can come home anytime you want. I can come back as soon as you need me."

"Don't worry. I'll be fine. It'll be great. I love you."

I got on the plane then. It took four hours to get to Seattle and another hour to Port Angeles. From there it was another hour in the car with Charlie. He had told me about the high school, the only high school in Forks, I would be going to. He had registered me for high school weeks before I even arrived. He was nearly ecstatic about my coming to live with him. He was even going to help me get a car too.

"It's really good to see you again, Bells," he said as I pretended to stumble off the plane. "You haven't changed much. How's Renée?"

"She's doing great. It's good to see you too, Charlie." My father and I, despite the long distance, had a very good relationship. I had long ago stopped calling him dad because I didn't like calling people something that wasn't their actual name, a trait that I had picked up from Zed. It felt like I was labeling them. I had nothing against nicknames though.

"I found a good car for you," he said when we were on the road. "Really cheap."

"What _kind_ of car?" I was getting a bit suspicious of "a good car for _you_."

"Well, it's a truck, a Chevy."

"Where'd you find it?"

"Do you remember Billy black down at La Push?" La Push was the tiny Indian reservation on the coast.

"Not really….I remember Jacob though, he was his son wasn't he? We used to make mud pies on the lakeshore while you were fishing."

"Yes, he was the one I was fishing with. He's in a wheelchair now and can't drive anymore, and he offered to sell me his truck, cheap."

"What happened to him?"

"Well, Billy never really had strong legs. They just decided to give out on him one day a couple months back."

"How did I miss that one?"

"You were at your mother's wedding."

"Oh….so what year is the car?" I could tell by the change in his expression he didn't want me to ask that.

"Well, Billy's done a lot of work on the engine—it's a few years old really."

I hoped he didn't think so little of me as to believe I would give up so easily. "When did he buy it?"

"He bought is in 1894, I think."

"Was it new?"

"Well…no…I think it was new in the early sixties—or late fifties at the earliest."

Oh boy, it was an old car. It probably wouldn't go very fast. "Charlie, I'd like to find something that won't break down on me in the mid—"

"Really, Bella," he cut me off. "The thing runs great. They don't make'em like that anymore."

_The Thing_…..it had possibilities—a nickname at the very least.

"How cheap is cheap?" After all, I didn't want to spend my money on something I didn't really want. I preferred fast cars, and high-speed motorcycles to speedy cars. Although if Charlie knew I had ridden a motorcycle, much less learned to _drive _one, I was sure he'd have a heart attack.

"Well…I kinda, sorta, already bought it for you…You know, as a homecoming gift."

Wow. He had actually bought me a car. I couldn't believe it.

"You didn't need to do that. I was going to by myself a car." Somehow.

"I wanted to. I want you to be happy here." He stared straight ahead. Charlie wasn't very good, or comfortable with, expressing his emotions out loud. Neither was I…except when I was happy.

"Thanks Charlie. That's really nice of you."

"Well now. You're welcome," he mumbled. His face was turning red.

We didn't talk much the rest of the way. I stared out the window. Everything was green and stunningly beautiful. It was so different from the city I usually lived in during the winter. I loved the change of scenery.

We made it to Charlie's. He still lived in the small, two-bedroom house that he'd bought with my mother in the early days of their marriage. Those were the only kind of days their marriage had—the early ones. There, parked on the street in front of the house, was my new—well, new to me—truck. It was a faded red color with big, rounded fenders and a bulbous cab. I tried to keep my face emotionless; I could tell Charlie was gauging my reaction. I didn't really like the truck, but it wasn't too bad. At least I wouldn't have to walk two miles to school in this weather, or accept a ride in the cruiser. I'd save up and buy something better and more suited to my tastes when I could.

"Thanks Charlie," I said with faked enthusiasm. Although, I was very touched by the notion that he would by me something like this. "It's great."

He bought it, just like everyone did. "I'm glad you like it, Bells."

It only took one trip to get everything into my room. The room was familiar; it had been mine since I was born. The wooden floor, the light blue walls, the peaked ceiling, the yellowed lace curtains around the window—they were all part of my childhood. The only changes that had occurred were switching a bed for a crib and adding a desk as I grew. On the desk was a secondhand computer and a phone. This was demanded by my mother so we could stay in touch easily. The rocking chair from my baby days was still in the corner.

One of the best things about Charlie is he doesn't hover. He left me alone to unpack and get settled. It was nice to be alone, to not have to smile or look pleased with things. To stare out the window and begin to imagine this new life that would help provide an escape for me. An escape from vampire hunting at least. I would pretend to be clumsy and not do well in any sports so teachers wouldn't bug me about joining this team or that. I'd focus on my studies and only speak to others when necessary. I wouldn't get close to people and they wouldn't get close to me. No more relationships. No more friends going and leaving me all on my own. I couldn't handle that again.

Forks High School had a total of three hundred and fifty-seven—now fifty-eight—students; there were more than seven hundred people in my junior class alone back in Phoenix. It would be difficult to slip in unnoticed. I would probably be the center of attention for a few days but then everyone would move on, I hope. I would be the new girl from the big city, a curiosity. I would have to deal with the attention. Back in Phoenix I was ignored, just how I liked it. Once or twice people would ask me why I was so white and I would promptly tell them to go mind their own business. My skin was like ivory. It always paled in comparison with everyone else, especially Zed, my best friend and former vampire hunting partner. But then again, Zed had a great deal of Native American blood in him. My hair fell down to my lower back and had a dark brownish color to it. In the sun you could see the red that, when the sun wasn't shining, distorted the look.

The only attention I wanted, and had ever wanted since seventh grade, was from Zed, but he was back home, in a coma. That was why I was here. I couldn't bear the sight of him laying in that hospital bed, practically lifeless. I also found it impossible to hunt vampires without Zed as my partner.

So here I was, putting away my clothes in this darkening room, in this seemingly perpetually wet town. I could already feel the cold sinking into my skin, taking residence there. I was fairly certain it would never leave. The last time I felt warm was when Zed was still awake back in September.

* * *

I didn't sleep well that night. The constant _whooshing _of the rain and wind across the roof wouldn't fade into the background. I was more used to sirens. This was practically routine, though. Every summer when I came to visit it took me a few days to get used to the rain. I pulled the old quilt over my head and later added the pillow, but I couldn't fall asleep until after midnight when the rain finally became a quieter drizzle.

Thick fog was all I could see out my window in the morning. I didn't really like the fog, it blocked my senses a bit too much for my taste.

Breakfast with Charlie was quiet, as expected. Before he left he wished me good luck today at school and that I'd make some friends quickly. I nearly rolled my eyes at that but was able to stop the reaction. I thanked him and he left.

After a while I couldn't stand to be in the house alone anymore, so donning my jacket I ventured out into the rain. I got in my truck and started it. To my surprise it started right away, but to my dismay it was loud and idled at top volume. Well, I suppose it was bound to have some flaws. At least the radio worked.

I found a station pounding out death metal and started driving to the school. I wasn't a big fan of death metal but it did a good job of being so loud it was impossible to think. The high school was just off the highway like pretty much everything was. I pulled in and parked in front of the building marked _Front Office_. I got out and went inside. It was well lit and very cozy, there was a red-haired woman sitting behind a desk.

She looked up. "Can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan," I saw the immediate alertness in her eyes. I was expected, as I very well knew I would be.

"Of course," she said. She flipped through a large file cabinet and pulled a few papers from a purple folder. "There you are. Here's a map of the school and a list of all your classes. Also here is a slip you're to have all your teachers sign and then return to me at the end of the day. I hope you have a wonderful first day."

"Thanks."

I went back to my truck and tried memorizing the map. I was fairly certain I had it down when other students started trickling in. I turned on the truck and followed them to find the student parking. I was slightly relieved to find that the newest car there was a shiny silver Volvo. Everything else was as old as or on occasion even older than my vehicle. I shut off the engine as soon as I was in a spot. No need to draw any more unnecessary attention to myself.

Thankfully I was able to find my first class easily. The class was small, as was the classroom. I went up to the teacher and handed him the slip. His desk's nameplate identified him as Mr. Mason. He sent me to an empty seat in the back without introducing me to the class. I thought that the other students would have some difficulty seeing me in the back but somehow they managed just fine. I tried to focus on the list of everything that we would read this year. I had already read everything on that list, twice. It was a little encouraging, and boring. I had hoped to actually learn something so I'd have an excuse for not going to any social events. I wondered if I could get Renée to send me my folder of old essays I'd already written when, or if, she got the chance.

The bell rang, if you could call it a bell. A boy with black hair leaned across the aisle to talk to me. Oh joy.

"You're Isabella Swan, aren't you?"

Isabella burned. Only Zed could call me that. "Bella." I corrected him in a low monotone. I still was unsure about this place, but so far people had been nice to me. I made a mental note not to think of the people here like the people back in Phoenix.

"Where's your next class?'

"Government, building six, with someone called Jefferson."

"I'm headed to building four, I could show you the way….." He was being very nice, I had to remind myself. I wanted to believe it was just for the sake of kindness, but I couldn't shake the feeling that he had some ulterior motive. "I'm Eric by the way."

"No thanks, Eric. I'm sure I can find the way by myself. I wouldn't want to make you late." I started to gather my stuff.

"It's no problem. Really." He insisted. "I'm headed that way myself."

"Fine." I didn't have time to argue. If he wanted to follow me like a stalker, then fine.

"So," he asked after a few moments of silence. "This is a lot different than Phoenix, huh?"

"Very." I kept my voice in a monotone hoping he would get the message. I wasn't getting a friendly feeling from him.

"It doesn't rain much there, does it?"

"Three or four times a year." Apparently my little "friend" wasn't too quick on the uptake here.

"Wow, what's that like?"

"Sunny." And not to bright either.

"You don't look very tan…"

"My mother is part albino."

He was studying me, I could tell. I sighed and kept on going. I didn't like being studied. It brought back bad memories from when I'd faced a vampire that had a peculiar taste for science….and autopsies.

"That was just building four. Isn't that your stop?" I asked trying to get away.

"Ah, well, I was just gonna make sure you got to your class all right."

"I'm sure I can make it to building six. Go on to your class or you'll be late."

"Oh, ok. Hey, maybe we'll have some classes together." He sounded hopeful.

He then turned and left. I continued on to building six and was there a good two minutes before class. The rest of the morning passed with as much torture as I expected. My Trigonometry teacher, Mr. Varner, who I would have most likely disliked anyway simply because of the subject he taught, made me stand up in front of the whole class and introduce myself. I left the monotone and used my normal voice since I wasn't trying to get rid of anybody, yet. I remembered I didn't want to be thought of as well balanced on my way to my seat and pretended to stumble a bit.

After a while I was able to recognize a few people in my classes. I didn't know their names or anything simply because I didn't really want to know them. I was being led to cafeteria by a girl who insisted upon being my friend. I was fairly certain it was because I was the new girl and for some unknown reason this gave me and anyone who hung out with me a large amount of popularity. I went along with it for now. They would figure out soon enough that I didn't want to know them and they wouldn't want to know me either.

Then I remembered that these people could be different and mentally slapped myself for not giving them a chance.

The girl sat me down at a table full of her friends and introduced me to them. I only looked like I was paying attention because that's when _they _arrived.

My whole body started tingling. My vampire hunting senses awoke again with brilliant fire. I felt them, there were five of them. I knew without turning to look that they were here. Walking into the cafeteria like it was normal. They sat at a table where I had a clear view of them. Three of them were male. One was tall and muscular, he had dark curly hair. The one sitting across from him was taller, leaner but still muscular with pale blonde hair. The next was less bulky and a bit lankier. He had bronze hair and was a bit more….boyish is the only way I could put it. He was probably immortalized around seventeen, maybe just eighteen.

The females on the other hand were quite the opposite. The one was tall and statuesque. She had light blonde wavy hair that fell to her lower back. The other was short and pixie like. She had black hair that was cropped short and pointed in every direction.

All of them bore the characteristics of vampires. Each was chalky pale, paler than me, the albino. That was one of the first signs. They all had dark eyes, meaning they hadn't eaten in a while, there were dark purplish bruise like circles around their eyes, and they looked _perfect. _

They were beautiful in every way, shape, and form. I could smell them from where I was sitting. They were sweet and perfume like. It made me want to gag.

The pixie one got up, walked over to the trash can, dumped her tray, and glided out the back door. Her step was elegant and graceful, just like a vampire's. Another thing that was giving them away.

It was definite that they were vampires. Now the big question was, what were they doing here? Going to high school. Pretending to be human.

"Who are _they_?" I asked the girl who had brought me here. I needed to gather as much information on them as possible.

As she looked up to see who I meant—even though it was obvious—the bronze-haired one looked at her. Then he looked at me. I was caught by his eyes. The first thing I had ever learned was to never show a vampire fear, _ever_. So I stared back and we both sat staring at each other. He looked like he was getting frustrated, then he looked away.

I dropped my eyes back to my less appetizing tray of food. From the way he was looking at me I had a sneaking suspicion he had some talent or another that wouldn't work on me. I felt a smirk cross my face. I was a special case. Several vampires I had faced back in Phoenix had had some sort of talent, but when they attempted to use that talent on me it wouldn't work.

"That's Edward and Emmett Cullen, Jasper and Rosalie Hale. The one that left was Alice Cullen; they all live together with Dr. Cullen and his wife," she said under her breath.

So there were seven vampires, huh? Even their names made it obvious they were much older than they seemed. This reminded me that the girl's name was Jessica. I looked over to them again. The bronze-haired one I'd had the staring contest with was picking at a bagel, whispering to the others. I was sitting too far away to make out any distinct words though.

"They're really…" I struggled for words, "…really….nice-looking."

"Yes!" Jessica agreed with a bit too much enthusiasm. "They're all together though—Emmett and Rosalie, and Jasper and Alice, I mean. And they _live _together." Her voice held all the shock and disapproval of the small town. But if I was being honest, even in Phoenix it would have caused some gossip.

"Which ones are the Cullens?" I asked. Then, trying to draw out more information, "They don't look related….."

"Oh, they're not. Dr. Cullen is really young, in his twenties or early thirties. They're all adopted. The Hales are brother and sister, twins—the blondes—and they're foster children."

"They look a little old for foster children."

"They are now, Jasper and Rosalie are both eighteen, but they've been with Mrs. Cullen since they were eight. She's their aunt or something."

"That's nice of her."

"I guess." From her tone I assumed she didn't like the doctor and his wife. With the glances she was throwing at their "children" I guessed it was jealousy. "I think Mrs. Cullen can't have kids though."

"How long have they been in Forks?" This might shed some light on a few questions I had.

"They just moved down about two years ago from somewhere in Alaska."

Two years, huh? Well, I suppose they had to be different then. If they've been here for two years and haven't annihilated the town yet.

I was examining them when the youngest looked at me once more. I held his stare just like before. But now his look was more curious, like he wanted to know something. His look was turning to one of frustration and he looked away.

"Who's the one with the bronze colored hair?" I asked turning back to Jessica.

"That's Edward. He's gorgeous, of course, but don't waste your time. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him." She sniffed. She had obviously liked him once upon a time. And it sounded like she thought I liked him too.

I bit my lip to keep myself from smirking at her uninformed thinking. I looked at Edward again. He was looking away this time but he looked like he was fighting a smirk too. Then they all left with the same gracefulness the first one had.

I sat at the table with Jessica and her friends, who I didn't bother to remember the names of, longer than I wanted. One girl, who reminded me her name was Angela, had Biology II with me next hour. We walked together in silence and I already began to like her.

We entered the room and I found a very unpleasant surprise waiting for me. The vampire that had been staring at me throughout lunch was sitting next to the only open seat.

Great, just great. I, the ex-vampire hunter, had to sit next to him, the vampire, for an entire fifty-two minutes. Maybe it wouldn't be too bad. He didn't know I was an ex-vampire hunter. So I tried to forget about it. I walked up to the teacher and handed him the slip, but when I passed Edward he flinched and pulled back. He stared at me with coal black eyes. He hadn't eaten in a long while.

The teacher gave me my book and motioned me to sit next to the vampire. As I sat down I looked at him out of the corner of my eye. He was scooting away from me as far as possible. Every muscle in his body seemed to be tensed. He had caught my scent and it was apparently alluring to him as it was to many others of his kind. Although his attraction seemed stronger than any other I had experienced before. He puzzled me though; I didn't understand why he didn't start attacking me. Maybe, just maybe, he was different from the rest of his kind.

The class seemed to last forever, but it must have been even longer for Edward. I would have to ask him why he wasn't trying to drink my blood later, when I could get him alone. The bell rang and before I had time to ask him to stay after school he was gone.

I stared after him but was soon distracted by a boy's voice.

"Aren't you Isabella Swan?" he asked. Why did they all keep asking me that? Was there another girl who looked like me that was new here too or something?

I sighed. "Bella." I corrected him.

"I'm Mike."

"Hi."

"Where's your next class?"

"It's in the gym, I can find it."

"That's mine too!"

We walked to the next class together. He talked and talked, I simply pretended to listen. Before we split off to the separate locker rooms he asked, "So did you stab Cullen with a pencil or something? I've never seen him act like that."

Ah, the plot thickens. So that isn't his normal behavior? Good. Let's see if I can get some more information out of him by playing dumb.

"Was that the boy I was sitting next to?"

"Yeah, he looked like he was in pain or something."

"I wouldn't know. I never even spoke to him."

"Well, he's a weird guy," Mike said. Then he added, "If I'd been lucky enough to sit by you I would've talked to you."

I smiled at him but left it at that. I didn't want him to think this would be some sort of lasting relationship. I had a sneaking suspicion that was all the information I was going to get out of him.

The coach found me a uniform, but didn't make me dress out for the day. Back home I only had to take two years of P.E. but here it was mandatory for all four years. It wasn't that I didn't like P.E. it was just that it was going to be torture because I couldn't play to the best of my ability. At least, not if I wanted to be ignored by the coaches of sports teams or anything. Of course I couldn't play my _very _best anywhere, in Phoenix I had been a star athlete in P.E. Unfortunately that came at a price. I was constantly asked to join every sports team or club in the school. Since I didn't want to be part of a team or anything here, I wouldn't play well and then no one would want me.

I watched four volleyball games that hour. I remembered skipping gym class with Zed often back in Phoenix. The teacher didn't mind though. He knew how well we played. That dimwit that had walked me here smiled and waved at me whenever he got the chance.

The bell rang before I knew it and I was out of that new hell-to-be and to the front office.

To my surprise and delight Edward Cullen was there, he was just the person I wanted to see. He didn't seem to notice my arrival, though. He was too busy arguing with the front receptionist. In this small, quiet area I could hear what they were saying. Basically, he was trying to trade sixth hour for something, anything. So he was trying to keep himself from killing me….but why? I longed to know this.

The door opened again and a cold wind blew into the cozy office as a girl walked in. She placed a note in a wire basket and left. But Edward noticed me now. The wind had brought my scent to him. He turned and glared at me. I simply stared back. Then he turned back to the receptionist.

"Never mind, then," he said hastily, "I can see that it's impossible. Thank you so much for your help." He turned on his heel and was about to leave when I caught him by the sleeve.

"I need to ask you something. Wait outside the office for me. Please." I barely whispered to him. I knew he heard me though. He stared at me like I was an idiot then quickly pulled away and left.

"How was your first day, dear?" asked the receptionist.

"It was very interesting." I said. I gave her the slip and headed out.

But Edward wasn't there.

There really wasn't anyone there. Almost everyone had left, except for a few teachers. He had left me there, alone, with a question, but no answer.


	2. Different

Different

The next day was better….and worse.

I knew what to expect of my day. The Mike boy sat next to me in English but he didn't have anything I didn't already know about the Cullen family. So I just let him talk and then later get in trouble because class started and he was still talking. He then walked me to my next class even though I had insisted I was perfectly capable of finding it myself. That Eric kid also walked behind us. He glared at Mike the whole time. I was looking forward to lunch and Biology so I could try and catch Edward to ask him my 20 questions.

But he wasn't there. The minute I entered the cafeteria I only sensed four vampires, not five. When I looked to their table only his siblings were there. He was nowhere to be seen or sensed. He never came during lunch and when I walked into Biology class our table was empty. I sat down and Mike, who was being far more friendly than I wished him to be, kept talking to me. I got the same feeling from him that I would get from Eric. He wanted to be more than my friend without becoming my friend first.

He seemed to think I liked him. I sighed. Oh well, I would ignore him for the time being and if he ever got up the courage to ask me out I would break his heart and be done with him. He lingered at my seat till the bell and then left for his own. He had obviously learned his lesson from English.

I liked having the table to myself, but I was really bugged that _he _wouldn't show. I was really curious to hear his reasons for not trying to drink my blood the second he wanted it. I also wondered how he and his family lived. It was obvious—to me anyway—that they were vampires. How they had managed to live here for two years without incident was beyond me.

When the school day was finally over and that hell of a gym class done, I fled to my truck as quickly as possible. I was thankful to avoid my stalker friends as well. In my truck I made sure I had what I needed. I had discovered that Charlie couldn't cook much besides eggs and bacon. So I demanded that I be put in charge of the kitchen while I was here. He was more than willing to hand it over. I also discovered that he had no food in the house. So, with my wallet and the cash from the jar labeled _Food Money,_ I was on my way to the grocery store.

While I was waiting in line to leave I noticed the Cullens getting into the shiny Volvo. They also wore clothes that hinted at designer origins. That was to be expected. After all they probably had had a while to gather wealth. That kind of pissed me off though. I didn't see why these perfect species got to be beautiful and rich. They got the upper hand of everything, well, almost. I had trained my body to work to only a fraction of what they could do. I had worked hard for my abilities, theirs were given to them. But I guess that's the way the world works.

I finally got my turn and was at the grocery store as fast as possible. When I got home I unloaded the groceries and wrapped some potatoes in foil. While the potatoes baked I covered a steak in marinade.

When I was finished I took my backpack upstairs and unloaded it. But before I started on my homework I checked my email. Something I hadn't done since I got here. I had three new messages. All of them were from Renée.

The first said:

_Bella,_

_Write me as soon as you get in. Tell me how your fight was. Is it raining? I miss you already. I'm almost done packing for Florida, but I can't find my pink blouse. Do you know where I put it? Phil says hi._

_Love,_

_Renée_

I sighed and went to the next. It was sent eight hours after the first.

_Bella,_

_Why haven't you emailed me yet? What are you waiting for?_

_Love,_

_Renée_

The last was from this morning.

_Isabella,_

_If I haven't heard from you by 5:30 p.m. today I'm calling Charlie._

I sighed and clicked _compose message_.

_Renée,_

_Relax. I'm fine, don't do anything rash._

_Love,_

_Bella_

I sent that and began again.

_Renée,_

_Everything is fine. Of course it's raining, it usually is during the winter. When it's not snowing. I was just waiting for something to write about. School's ok. It's a bit repetitive because I've already learned nearly everything they're teaching in my classes. I was wondering if you'd send me my folder of essays I've written when you get the chance. I'd like to see what my teachers commented on so I don't make the same mistakes again._

_Your blouse is at the dry-cleaners. You were supposed to pick it up Friday._

_Charlie bought me a truck. Can you believe it? It's pretty old but at least it runs. If it ever breaks down I'm sure I could sell it for scraps and then maybe get something a little quieter._

_I miss you too, but don't freak out. I'm not going to check my email every five minutes. Relax, and don't forget to breathe. I love you._

_Bella._

I decided to read _Wuthering Heights _for the billionth time. We were studying it in English and I practically had it memorized. It was one of my favorites though, so I was going to read it again. That's what I was doing when Charlie got home. I had lost track of time and rushed down to take out the potatoes and put in the steak.

"Bella?" Charlie asked.

I rolled my eyes. Who else would it be? "Hi Charlie. Welcome home."

"Thanks." He took off his gun belt and boots. "What's for dinner?" he asked. My mother had been an imaginative cook, and her experiments weren't always edible.

"Steak and potatoes," I said. He looked a bit relieved.

He seemed to feel awkward standing in the kitchen doing nothing, so he went to the living room to watch TV. I called him in as soon as dinner was ready.

"Smells good, Bell."

"Thanks."

We ate in silence, but not an awkward silence. Neither of us wanted to be disturbed, and that was one of the things that made it so easy to live with him.

"So how do you like school? Have you been able to make any friends?"

"I have a few classes with a girl named Jessica and I sit with her and her friends at lunch." For now. We'd see how they turned out.

"That's good."

"Do you know the Cullen family?" I asked. Maybe he would have some information about them.

"Dr. Cullen's family? Sure. Dr. Cullen's a great man."

"Their kids are a bit different. They don't seem to fit in very well at school."

Charlie's expression became angry. "People in this town. Dr. Cullen is a brilliant surgeon who could probably work in any hospital in the world, and make ten times the salary he gets here. We're lucky to have him—lucky that his wife wanted to live in small town. He's an asset to the community, and all of those kids are well behaved and polite. I had my doubts when they first moved in with all those adopted teenagers. But they're all very mature—I haven't had one speck of trouble from any of them. That's more than I can say for the children of some folks who have lived in this town for generations. And furthermore they stick together the way a family should—camping trips every other weekend……Just because they're newcomers, people have to talk." He finished his speech so loudly I was sure that the neighbors could hear it. But then again, it could just be me.

"I didn't mean to imply anything bad about them. I just noticed that they seemed isolated. I was curious about them. They all looked very…nice," I forced myself to say nice instead of disgustingly perfect. After all, Charlie didn't have a clue as to what they really were.

Charlie laughed. "You should see the doctor! It's a good thing he's happily married. A lot of the nurses at the hospital have a hard time concentrating on their work with him around."

Then the silence returned. I wondered about the camping trips. They were probably more like hunting trips. When we were done I washed the dishes and he went to watch TV. After I was done I headed back upstairs to work on math homework.

That night was quiet and I fell asleep quickly, completely exhausted.

The rest of the week was uneventful. I got used to the routine of my classes and what it felt like to go to school for a whole day every day of the week. Usually my "hobby" had me out and about most of the time. Usually at night but sometimes we would get our hands on some stuff that would improve our game and needed transporting to "base."

The kids that were hanging around me still didn't get the message though. I was still dragged to their table and forced to sit there. I had also somehow gotten roped into a trip to the beach at La Push. At least Jessica seemed decent and was coming along. The only positive thing was that their table had a great view of the Cullen's. Edward didn't show up at all that week. It pissed me off because I wanted to know why he was resisting his instincts, but it pleased me to find that he was so different from the rest of his species to try and _not _drink my blood.

The weekend finally came. It passed without incident. Charlie, not used to spending time in the house over the weekend, worked. I cleaned up the house a bit, did the laundry, got ahead with my homework, and sent Renée more completely fake, cheerful emails. I did go to the Library on Saturday but I had read practically everything in it so I didn't bother to get a card. I decided I would have to find a book store or something in Seattle or Olympia. Then I wondered what kind of gas mileage the truck got…….and shuddered at the thought.

The rain was quiet over the weekend and I got some much needed rest.

To my dismay, people, whose names I did not recall, actually greeted me in the parking lot on Monday. I tried to ignore them but some were a bit more persistent than others. Mike sat next to me in English, again. Thankfully we had a pop quiz and I didn't have to listen to his meaningless chatter. The days were beginning to go by faster. I could feel myself settling into a routine.

After English white fluffs started falling from the sky. People were shouting excitedly to each other.

"Wow," said Mike. "It's snowing."

I let out a long, depressed sigh.

"What?" he asked, "Don't you like snow?"

"I don't really mind snow. It's just that that means it's getting colder." Obviously. "Actually, I quite like it, when it can be enjoyed properly."

"Wha—" he was cut off by a ball of white mush that smacked into his head. We turned around and Eric was walking away, his back turned to us, and heading in the wrong direction for his next class. Mike bent down and started making a snowball of his own. I left him there and headed on to my next class grateful to be rid of him.

For the rest of the day everyone was excited about the snow. I walked into the cafeteria almost in vampire hunting mode. Snowballs had been flying everywhere that morning and I was ready to dodge them. But then I noticed that I no longer felt the presence of only four vampires, now there were five.

So Edward had returned. I suppose he thought he could handle one little hour of having to sit next to me. I felt a smirk cross my face. Maybe now I could get some answers.

"Bella? Hello? What do you want?" asked Jessica.

"What's with Bella?" asked Mike.

"Nothing." I said. "I'll just get a soda."

"Really? You're not hungry?"

"No, not really."

As we walked to the usual table I scanned around for any table that was completely empty. I spotted one. It was in the very back of the cafeteria in a corner. It was perfect. From it, I deduced, I could see the whole cafeteria. It was also near the Cullen's table, so I might be able to hear them a bit if I was lucky. I thought about ditching everyone tomorrow and sitting there, but then I discovered I had actually come to like Jessica's company. After all….she was the first real girl friend.

So I sat down next to Jessica and began examining Edward. He was definitely different today. He had eaten, I could tell. He looked lighter, better, healthier in a way.

"Bella, what are you staring at?" asked Jessica following my gaze.

Edward turned his head towards me, as if answering to someone calling his name. His eyes locked with mine. But instead of the strange color mixed with red I was expecting, they were liquid gold. I wondered at what would have caused that. As far as I knew you couldn't mix red with another color and get gold. So what was it? Did he drink something besides human blood? If so, then what was it? Did the rest of his family drink it as well? I had a lot more than 20 questions now.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you," Jessica whispered in my ear.

"I know." I said without breaking my gaze.

"Are you two having a staring contest or something?"

"I don't know. He started staring first. I'm not going to break."

"Why would—" Mike interrupted her. He was planning some sort of epic snowball fight in the parking lot after school and wanted to know if we wanted to join. Jessica eagerly agreed and I declined still not turning to look at anyone at the table. This stare down with Edward was lasting longer than usual. He was usually the first one to look away. The bell then rang signaling the end of lunch and Edward finally looked away.

Then I was distracted by several groans coming from the direction of the doors. When I got there I saw why.

It was raining again, washing all traces of the snow away. I didn't mind, at least I wouldn't get caught in the cross fire on my way home today. I entered Biology but Edward wasn't sitting in his seat. At first I was discouraged, but then I remembered I was a bit early so there was still time for him to show up.

I sat down and started doodling in my note book. A few minutes later I heard the seat next to me move.

I smirked. He had come.

"Hello," he said. His voice was all too perfect to belong to a human.

I looked up at him and smiled.

"My name is Edward Cullen," he continued. "I don't believe I had a chance to introduce myself last week."

"More like you didn't take the opportunities too, but go on, continue."

For a split second his expression was confused, but then he regained his composure and continued. "You must be Bella Swan."

"How did you know my name?"

"Everyone knows your name," he laughed.

"No, I mean, why did you call me Bella?"

"Do you prefer Isabella?"

"No," I practically hissed at him. Only one person was allowed to call me Isabella, and it wasn't him. "I'm pretty sure that Charlie calls me Isabella behind my back. That's how everyone greeted me in the beginning."

"Oh." He let it drop. I was a bit suspicious of that though, maybe it had something to do with a special ability. I put that thought aside for the moment; it was time to get some answers.

"So," I barely whispered to make sure I was heard by him and only him. "Why are you fighting your instincts?"

"What?" he asked incredulously. He looked like a bomb had just gone off beside him.

"Why are your eyes gold instead of red or a color mixed with red?" I continued with the questions not waiting for him to answer the first. I wondered what was going on in his head and how long he could take this.

"Bella what are you talking about? Why would my eyes be red?"

"You fed recently didn't you?"

"Yes, I just had lunch."

"No, you don't eat human food."

"Of course I do."

"No you don't."

"Bella what are you saying?" Frustration was creeping into his voice and I nearly giggled.

"You're not human."

"Of course I am."

"Then how can you hear me? I'm barely whispering. A human wouldn't be able to hear me."

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it again. He turned away from me.

"Fine, ignore me. But one way or the other I'll get my answers."

Mr. Banner started class then. We had a lab today and would be working as partners at our desks.

"Ladies first, partner," said Edward trying to be polite and get along. It was amusing to see how hard he was trying to compose himself from my interrogation.

"Thanks." I took a slide and looked at it, without the microscope. I had been training my eyes to be able to see as well as a vampire's. They were pretty good by now. Not nearly as good as a vampire's, of course, but pretty good all the same. "Prophase."

Edward stared at me like I was insane. "Mind if I look?" he asked.

"Be my guest."

He slid it into the microscope and looked at it. I had to admit he put on an excellent show of being human.

"Prophase." He agreed.

"You don't have to pretend around me," I said looking at another slide. "I know what you are."

He stared at me with frightened and concerned look.

"Don't worry. I won't say a thing. You and your family are different. I can tell."

"Bella you're being absolutely ab—"

I cut him off. "This one's Anaphase."

"Stop trying to change the subject."

"Could you hand me slide three?"

"Here," he ground out the word and held it out for me. I grabbed it and touched his hand while I was at it.

It was colder than ice, as I expected. "Definitely." I whispered.

"What?"

"Metaphase."

He growled at me but nonetheless wrote it down on the lab sheet.

We were done long before anyone else. He went back to being silent the minute we identified the last slide.

"Why didn't you attack me when you first smelled me?" I asked him in a low whisper.

"Bella…"

"No, really. Please. I want to know. You're the first vampire that's ever done that."

"The first?" He looked at me as though it was some big feat to survive the attack of one measly vampire.

"Yeah, the ones in Phoenix attacked first smell. Some of the smart ones actually tried to lure me away. But their sent always gave them away so I usually got away unscathed."

"Usually?" he ground out the word. Apparently it disturbed him that I got the crap beat, more like torn, out of me once or twice.

"Well…there was this one. He was one hell of a psycho. I only have a few scars, though."

"A few…"

"Five or six."

He looked like he was about to burst. Luckily Mr. Banner interrupted us.

"So, Edward. Didn't you think Isabella should have gotten a chance with the microscope?"

"Bella," I corrected automatically but then I smiled and added. "Please."

"Actually sir," said Edward composing himself quickly. "She identified three of the five."

"Have you done this lab before?" he asked me.

"Not with onion root."

"Whitefish blastula?"

"Yes."

"Were you in an advanced placement course in Phoenix?"

"Yes."

"I see. Well, it's good you two are lab partners." He also mumbled something about the other students actually learning something but I didn't care. I knew I was pushing Edward to his limits of self-control so I didn't speak. He would talk to me when he was ready. I went back to doodling in my notebook.

"It's too bad about the snow." He said after a while. He was trying to start up a normal conversation. Probably to help take his mind off of my questions.

"Meh. I don't really care. It couldn't be fully enjoyed any way."

"Huh?"

"The way to enjoy snow is to watch it fall. It's to sit still, outside with no distractions and watch it fall and paint everything white."

"Really?"

"That's what I think. Except I've only been able to do it once."

"When?"

"It was around Christmas a couple years ago. My mother and I were at some relatives. The snow was falling and I went outside. It was beautiful. But then they found me and I was forced inside."

He chuckled.

"It must be nice for you. You can really sit still. You don't fidget and your muscles don't get sore."

He was silent again. Obviously disturbed by my knowledge of his kind.

"Sorry. I really should keep my mouth shut. Let's talk about something else."

"I'm all for that…. How do you like it here in Forks?"

"It's very different from Phoenix."

"Forks must be a very difficult place for you to live."

"You have no idea." I muttered darkly. Forks wasn't turning into the escape I wanted it to be. I had too much time to think, to remember. That and there were seven vampires running around that were constant reminders of the cause of my self-imposed transfer.

"Then why did you come here?"

No one had asked me that yet, at least, not straight out and demanding like he did.

"It's…..complicated." I could tell him about the incident if he pressed for more information, but then decided to go with the excuse I had been using as a cover. It would be easier on his nerves. If that didn't work, I'd use the one my family accepted.

"I think I can keep up."

I sighed. I just couldn't tell him about Zed. "My mother got remarried."

"That doesn't sound so complex. When did that happen?"

"Last September." My voice was sad, even to me.

"And you don't like him." Edward guessed. He was wrong of course but it was natural for people who had no idea about my past to think so.

"No, Phil is fine. Too young perhaps, but certainly nice enough."

"Why didn't you stay with them then?"

"Phil travels quite often. He plays ball for a living."

"Have I heard of him?"

"Not likely. He doesn't play _well_. Strictly minor league. He moves around a lot."

"Ah, so your mother sent you here so she could travel with him," he assumed incorrectly once more.

"No, Renée didn't send me here. She would never do that. I sent myself."

"I don't understand." Obviously.

"Renée stayed with me at first, but she missed him. It made her miserable to be without him. So I decided to come here and spend some quality time with Charlie." My mask was slipping by the time I reached the end. I wasn't sure if he could tell though.

"But now you're unhappy," he said as if that made some kind of difference.

"Not necessarily. I'm still getting used to things. I have a lot more time to think now. That's one of the more difficult things. But really, does it make a difference if I'm unhappy?"

He shrugged. "It just doesn't seem fair."

"Life isn't fair. You should at least know that."

"I should?"

"I won't go into details but you know what I mean. But that's it. That's the story." I really hoped he wouldn't see that there was more than one reason I was here.

"What did you mean by its more difficult because you have more time?"

"There are some things I would much rather forget about Phoenix."

He left it at that. I was pretty sure he thought I meant the vampires. But after a while he said,

"You put on a good show. I bet you're suffering more than you let anyone know."

I grimaced at him. Then, because I didn't want to resist the five-year-old impulse, I stuck out my tongue at him.

"Am I wrong?"

I ignored that.

"I didn't think so," he said smugly.

"Why does it matter to _you?_" I asked. Why should a vampire be interested in my life story when they're struggling to not drink my blood?

"That's a good question." He said this so quietly I assumed he was talking to himself.

I sighed. Vampires' physiology was easy to understand but their mental states and minds were much harder to comprehend. I theorized it was because they could use a higher percentage of their brains than an ordinary human.

"Am I annoying you?" he asked almost smugly.

"No, not really. It's your mind that puzzles me. It seems to be much quicker than a normal human's."

"You have a much more puzzling mind than you know."

"So you have special gifts?"

"What?"

Mr. Banner called the class to order then. He went over everything I already knew so I didn't pay too much attention. I mainly concentrated on doodling on my notebook. I was surprised to find I had sketched several faces, all with painful expressions near the end of the period.

I looked over at Edward. He wasn't breathing so I assumed that it would be okay for me to move my hair just a little. But, as luck was not on our side, he took a breath the exact moment I moved. I saw his muscles tense and he scooted his chair farther away from me.

When the bell rang he dashed out as quickly as he did that first day. I sighed and wondered if I would ever get any information out of him. He was now my curiosity.

I gathered my stuff and began walking to the gym. Mike caught up to me though and disturbed my thinking.

"Cullen seemed friendly enough today," he commented.

"Meh." We were close to the gym; I had to come up with something before he could. "I wonder what was with him last Monday."

We got to the gym then and I hurried off to the locker room. Gym class was hell yet again. I didn't like pretending to fail at sports. They were actually pretty fun except I didn't want to be a part of any team that didn't include Zed. When gym finally ended I headed off. In my rush to get home I nearly crushed Eric's car.

Then I saw _him. _He was laughing, at me. I looked at him and made sure he could see my face. Then I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue. He laughed harder and I smiled. Then after I made sure no one was in my way, I left.


	3. Phenomenon

Phenomenon

When I opened my eyes I immediately sensed that there was something different.

It was the light. It was clearer today. I noticed that there was no fog veiling my window. Excited and hopeful for a warmer day I jumped out of bed and ran to the window.

I sighed. There was a fine layer of snow covering everything. Not only that, but the rain from yesterday had frozen making fantastic patterns everywhere and the driveway an ice slick.

Charlie had left for work before I got downstairs. I ate breakfast and got ready to go to school. I wondered what Edward would say or do today. I wondered if he would be there at all. Did he tell his family about me? Did they have some sort of plan to get rid of me? Or were they going to leave? I wanted to know what his reaction would be.

I would have thought further on the subject except I had to leave for school. I had to focus on the roads, they were sure to be icy and I didn't know how well my truck could handle that.

I didn't have as much trouble as I had anticipated though. I got to the school without so much as slipping. When I got out of the truck I saw why.

There were snow chains on my tires. Charlie must have gotten up who knows how early to put them on for me. I wasn't used to being cared for. I decided I'd have to make him something special for dinner tonight.

Then it happened.

I heard the screech of tires that became very loud very fast. My senses became alert. I abandoned my emotional state. I looked up and stared into Edward's horror stuck eyes. He was at his car across at least four spots away. His sister Alice was next to him with the same expression. There was a dark blue van speeding towards me out of control. It was going to hit the end of my truck and I was in between them. I could have moved and gotten out of the way but that would have been suspicious. I would have to move at near vampire speeds to get far enough away that I wouldn't be harmed.

I was about to swing myself under the truck bed so I wouldn't be hurt too much when out of nowhere Edward grabbed me around the waist and crashed us both to the ground. My head hit the blacktop with and audible _crack_. What was he doing here? Now my plan was ruined and I had a higher percentage of plausible death.

I heard the van grind against my truck. The thought occurred to me that maybe my car would get totaled and I could get a new one. My thoughts were interrupted by Edward.

"Damn it!" he hissed under his breath.

He let go of me and put his hands out to stop the van from crushing me. I puzzled over his reasons for doing so. It would be much easier for him to let me die. Then he wouldn't have to worry about the temptation or my disturbingly vast amount of knowledge on his species. The van curled around his hands and his shoulders imprinted on the car I had parked next to. The van finally balanced itself but if Edward moved his hands the back tire was going to land on my legs. I realized this and tried to move out of its way.

Edward swore again and then used one arm to keep the van from crashing on me and the other to swing me around. Then he let go of the van and the screaming commenced. Panic stricken voices filled the air.

I could see two very distinct handprints on the van.

"Bella? Bella are you all right?" Edward seemed more worried about me than the fact that he might blow his and his family's cover.

"I'm fine." I said. I tried to sit up but then realized that he was holding me against him in an iron grasp.

"Be careful," he said. "You hit your head pretty hard."

I was then aware of the pain in the back of my head and winced a little.

"That's what I thought." He sounded like he was trying to keep from laughing.

I was about to ask him why he tried to save me. Then I remembered the handprints on the van.

"You need to get rid of the evidence."

He looked puzzled.

"Hello?" I said with heavy sarcasm. "There are two handprints on the car and an indentation of your shoulders as well. You really need to make it look different."

"Oh." He turned as much as possible and crunched a bit of metal so the handprints weren't so noticeable and he rounded out the shoulder marks. Apparently he had decided it was useless to keep up his human façade when we were alone. Then he settled in for the rescue team. It wasn't long before they found us. I tried to get up but Edward held me down.

"Just stay put for now," he said.

"Fine."

It took six EMT's and two teachers to move the van far enough away from us so they could get the stretchers in. Edward refused his and I did the same. All was well until the traitor noticed halfway to the ambulance and told then I hit my head pretty hard. I said it was nothing but he argued that I could have a concussion. I managed to drag out the argument until we reached the ambulance. Then I was forced to ride in the back while he got to ride shotgun. I cursed him the entire ride there and I knew he could hear me too.

Before we left I saw Edward's family watching us from a distance. The female blonde stared at me furiously, like she wanted to kill me. I suspected she blamed me for the possible exposure.

To make matters worse Charlie was at the hospital when we got there.

"Bella!" He said. He noticed the EMT's around me trying to get me to put on a neck brace. I had never used one before and I wasn't about to now.

"I'm fine Charlie," I said turning to him. "There's nothing wrong with me."

He didn't trust my opinion and turned to the quickest EMT for a second one. I told the nurse to hurry up and get me out of there. She led me to an emergency room. The nurse took my temperature and put a pressure cuff on my arm. After she'd left they brought in what looked to be a heap of bloody bandages. When they got close I recognized it—rather him—as Tyler Crowley from my government class. He looked a lot like I did when I had my first vampire fight.

"Bella! I'm so sorry!" Apparently he was well enough to talk.

"I'm fine Tyler. Don't worry. You look awful. Is he going to be alright?" I asked an EMT that had brought him in.

"He's pretty beat up but he'll live," said the EMT.

"I thought I was going to kill you!" said Tyler. "I was going too fast, I hit the ice wrong…I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it. You didn't hit me and I'm perfectly fine."

"Everything went so fast. You were there one minute and gone the next, what happened?"

"Edward pulled me out of the way."

"Who?"

"Edward Cullen." I decided to make it easy on him and his family. "He was standing right next to me."

"Cullen? I didn't see him…of course everything went so fast. Is he okay?"

"He's fine. He's probably talking to his dad." Hopefully finding a way to spring me.

Then the nurses wheeled me away to X-ray my head. I insisted I was fine but they ignored me. My expression became smug when I was proven correct. I was taken back to the ER where Tyler was. He continued to apologize and promise to make it up to me. I tried to reassure him that I was fine and he should worry about himself, but he wouldn't listen to me. I got tired of trying to comfort him after a while, so I closed my eyes and pretended he didn't exist.

Then Edward entered the room. My eyes flashed open and I looked at him sharply.

"Please tell me you've brought me a get out of jail free card." I desperately wanted to leave.

"Actually yes, I have."

A second vampire entered the room. He had blonde hair; his eyes were only a few shades darker than his hair, and he was, like all vampires, beyond gorgeous.

"How are you feeling Miss Swan?" he asked.

"Just fine." I said.

"Your X-rays look good."

Then he started feeling around my scalp. He found a bump and I winced.

"Tender?" he asked.

"I've had worse." He seemed to be surprised by this as did Edward. "Edward knows what I'm talking about." I added in a whisper only a vampire could hear.

The doctor looked at Edward. They seemed to have some kind of secret conversation.

"I'll explain later." Edward whispered.

"So you haven't told him yet?" I asked in the same whisper. Edward looked at me in amazement and the doctor looked between the both of us.

"Well," Dr. Cullen said composing himself. "You seem fine. You're father is in the waiting room. You can go now."

"Can I go back to school?" I asked.

"Maybe you should take it easy," he suggested.

"Does _he _get to go back to school?" I asked looking at Edward.

"Someone has to spread the good news we survived," Edward said.

"Actually," said Dr. Cullen, "Most of the school seems to be in the waiting room."

"Why would most of the school be here?" I asked. Had those idiots not gotten the message that I didn't like any of them, except Jessica and Angela, yet? Was it even possible for them to be that retarded?

"Because they care?" said Edward sarcastically.

"Why should they?" I whispered. "What reason could they possibly have for caring?" I swung myself off the bed and walked out. I waited for Edward outside the door. He came soon enough. I grabbed his arm and dragged him down the hall.

"What are you doing?" he asked me.

"We need to get our stories straight. I told Tyler you pulled me out of the way. Is there anything you've told anyone?"

"Nothing." He took a few steps away from me.

"Is there anything we should put in there? So it doesn't sound suspicious or anything?"

"We'll say I was standing right next to you."

"Okay. If we say it confidently enough people'll believe it."

"You're……….different." He said it like it was a bad thing.

"I know. I always have been and I always will be."

With that I walked towards the waiting room. I passed the doctor on the way there. I was about to go out when I heard a snarl.

"Edward! You're an idiot!" The voice was from behind. I turned around and saw a fleeting glimpse of a doctor's coat. Curious, I slowly went back the way I came.

"Rosalie," said the doctor, "Please. Not here."

"What were you thinking!" said Rosalie. "You could've just exposed us all!"

"She won't say anything," said Edward.

"That's what you think!" she snarled.

"It's true." I said. They all turned to look at me. The girl, Rosalie, glared at me like she was going to kill me. Just like back at school. Edward and the doctor looked anxious. Then Rosalie lunged at me. I easily dodged it and quickly positioned myself behind her.

"How'd you…." Her voice trailed off.

"Really, I won't say anything. That's just not my style." With that I walked past her and left.

The waiting room was worse than I feared. All the people from Jessica's group were there. Charlie was anxious to get me home so I was saved from having to answer their questions for today.

"You might want to call Renée," he said when we had gotten home.

"You told Renée!" I was appalled.

"Sorry."

I slammed the car door a little harder than necessary on my way out.

Renée was in hysterics, as expected. I spent an hour convincing her I was fine. After she was convinced she begged me to come home. It was easy to resist. I was consumed by Edward's mysterious ways. Perhaps a bit obsessed with him, but at least he took my mind off of other things.

I decided to go to bed early that night. Charlie had been watching me anxiously the whole day. It was getting on my nerves. I stopped at the bathroom and took some Motrin. Then I drifted off to sleep.

That was the first night I dreamed of Edward Cullen.

Yes, it was a nightmare.


	4. Invitations

Invitations

My dream was very dark, what dim light there was seemed to have not source. Edward was walking away from me, leaving me in the darkness. At first I let him, but then I decided that something like that shouldn't be allowed to leave. He was the only thing there, and I was tired of being alone. I ran towards him but never reached him. He was always on the periphery. He didn't turn to me when I called to him. That really pissed me off.

Troubled, I awoke in the middle of the night. I had that dream nearly every night after that. He was always pissing me off and leaving me in the darkness.

The months after the accident were horrible. I was the center of attention all over again. Everyone wanted to know what happened. Tyler Crowley followed me around as well. He was obsessed with making amends. I tried to make him understand that all I wanted was for him to forget about everything. He was persistent though, and now sat at the crowded lunch table.

To make things even worse, Edward wouldn't speak to me. He never looked at me at lunch and he didn't speak to me in biology. He sat as far away from me as the desk would allow and pretended I didn't exist. This annoyed me so I moved my hair around as much as possible so my scent drenched the air. Once or twice he would take a breath and then clench his fists.

I concluded he regretted saving me. I couldn't really come up with anything else that sounded logical.

I really wanted to talk to him, but he wouldn't speak. The last time I had had verbal contact with him was at the ER. It made me sad that he wouldn't talk to me. He was one of the few people I respected at school. He always made for good conversation. Not now though.

Renée, despite the absolute bliss I thought I conveyed in my emails, became alerted to my depression. She called a couple of times to see what was wrong. I was always able to convince her it was the weather, or my trigonometry grade.

Mike was pleased by the obvious coldness between Edward and I. It was evident that he'd been worried after the accident. Most likely believing that Edward's rescue would impress me. When he saw it had the opposite effect he became bolder, much to my dismay. He would often sit at the end of my biology table and talk away until the bell rang.

Jessica called me one Tuesday in March to ask me if she could ask Mike to the dance.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You weren't going to ask him…."

"Go ahead. You don't need my permission," I said.

"Really? You're sure? You don't want to take him to the dance?"

"I don't want to take him to the dance. I'm not even going to the dance."

"Why not?"

"One, dancing isn't my forte, and two, there is only one person I would ever want to go to a dance with."

"Really?!" she asked, "Who?"

"It doesn't really matter. He's in Phoenix."

"So, who is this boy in Phoenix?"

"He's been my best friend since seventh grade when he moved in next door. He was the first real friend I ever had, and somehow I ended up falling in love with him."

"Oooooooh!" she squealed, "That's so cute! Does he like you back?"

"I don't know."

"Wait, if he's in Phoenix then why did you leave? Did he start dating some other girl?"

"No, he's in a coma."

"Holy cow! How did that happen?!"

"He was protecting me. It was my birthday and we were walking back home after watching this stupid horror film. It was late and we decided to take a shortcut….we were crossing a street that was usually busy, but since it was nearly midnight no one was on it. We were laughing and bashing the movie when out of nowhere there…there…..there was a car…… it was going way over the speed limit. He saw it before me and pushed me out of the way…but…but he….he got caught in its path. It turned out the driver was drunk…" It wasn't the real story, but I still was on the brink of tears.

"Oh my gosh, Bella. I'm so sorry. That's horrible."

"He's been in a coma for over six months now."

"Now I see why you don't pay attention to the boys' flirting."

"Yep……Hey Jess?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't tell anyone…please. I really don't want people to know."

"No problem. I swear I will keep my mouth shut."

"Thanks."

"Bye Bella."

"Bye."

The next day Jessica wasn't as talkative. Mike also didn't speak much. At lunch the two sat as far away from each other as possible. She didn't converse with him much either. Mike walked me to biology as usual but was unusually quiet. I enjoyed the silence but also feared it. His silence could mean he was trying to work up the courage to ask me something.

"So," he said when I had sat down. "Jessica asked me to the dance…"

"That's great," I said as enthusiastically as possible. "You two will have a lot of fun."

"Well…….." He was obviously displeased with my response. "I told her I'd have to think about it."

"Are you and idiot?" I asked.

He was caught off guard by my question. "N-n-no."

"Then why did you do that?"

His face turned bright red. "Well….I was wondering if……well, if you…….if you were planning to ask me."

"You need to tell her yes."

"Why? Did you already ask someone?" His eyes flicked in Edward's direction.

"No." I immediately made new plans for that day. "I'm going to Seattle."

"Can't you go some other day?"

"Mike," I said through my teeth. "If you don't tell Jessica yes by the end of the day, I will personally rearrange your face."

He was again taken aback by my response. He was too dumbstruck to say anything to that so he left for his own seat. I turned and faced forward; I was sure I had a triumphant look on my face.

Then I sensed Edward staring at me, so I turned and stared straight into his eyes. They were black today, meaning he hadn't hunted in a while. He once again had a frustrated and confused look on his face. I guessed I was annoying him with my special defect again. I expected him to look away quickly, but he didn't this time. So we were having another staring contest, were we? Well, I'd win this one just like the rest.

"Mr. Cullen?" asked the teacher.

Edward reluctantly turned to face him. "The Krebs Cycle."

I opened my notebook to the last page where I had been keeping track of the staring contests. So far I was 3-0, now 4-0. I put another tally mark in the column labeled _Me_.

Edward was silent the rest of the period but he did look at me once or twice. I was sure I saw a confused look on his face when he saw my scoreboard.

When the bell rang I started to pack up my stuff and began mentally preparing for gym class. We had moved on to basketball. It was easy to completely fail at it but no fun at all. I had actually liked the basketball course back in Phoenix, but only when I played one on one with Zed.

I had expected Edward to rush off like he did all the time, but he didn't. I could still sense him, standing right behind me, like he was waiting for something. I briefly considered the thought that he was waiting for everyone to leave so he could carry me off and eat me.

"Bella?" That caught me off guard. I wasn't expecting him to speak to me. I turned around and looked him straight in the face.

"Oh, are you speaking to me again?" I said sarcastically. Let him chew on that one.

"Well, no. Not really." He looked like he was fighting a smile.

I closed my eyes and inhaled deeply. Then I almost gagged because the air was drenched in a sickening perfume like aroma. "Then what do you want?"

"I'm sorry," he said. "I know I'm being rude. It's better this way though."

I stood and gave him a questioning look.

"It's better if we're not friends." He had no idea how true that statement was, but I wasn't about to pass up a golden opportunity to test him.

"Too bad you didn't figure that out before the accident. Then you could've saved yourself all this regret."

"Regret?" he asked. "Regret for what?"

"For not just letting the stupid van squish me you dimwit."

His eyes widened in shock. He was either disturbed that such a thought had even occurred to me or because I understood him so well to see this.

"You think…" He sounded angry, perhaps he was going to attempt to kill me now. After all, there was no one else in the room besides us. "You think that I regret saving your life?"

"No Edward, I don't _think _you do. I _know _you do."

"Then you know nothing." He was definitely mad. I wonder how he'll try to kill me.

"Oh I know a lot more than nothing. I am quite a good student….except in Trig….but hey, no one's perfect….unless they're a vampire." I tuned and walked away from him. I was too lost in my thoughts when I approached the door and ended up walking into half of the wall next to it. I dropped all my books and papers went flying off in all directions.

"Great." I started gathering my things together. When I turned around to grab the rest of my papers and folders he was already there. He had gathered them all and staked them in a neat pile.

"Thank you." I smiled at him. He was thrown off by that.

"Y-your welcome." He gave me my belongings and exited quickly. I stood up and hurried off to gym. I had spent so much time talking to Edward that most of the hallways had already cleared. After gym Jessica came up to me practically jumping up and down.

"Mike said yes!" She seemed to bounce higher. "Ohhh, I'm sooooo happy!!! I got so worried when he said he had to think about it. I was sure he was going to say no."

"That's great!" I said. I noted the bit of what I believed to be actual enthusiasm.

"Oh, by the way," she said. "Eric is going to ask you to the dance today and I think Tyler is too."

I was starting to like this girl. She was keeping my secret and she was warning me of the attacks so I had time to mentally prepare. Maybe having her as a friend wasn't too bad after all.

"Thanks Jess. Hey, I have an idea. Since I'm going to turn them both down, Angela can ask Eric to the dance and Lauren can ask Tyler. Or vice versa, I'm not exactly sure who likes who, but that way both boys can still go to the dance."

"That's a great idea! I'll go suggest it to them now. Oh, and don't worry. I'll do it in a way that they won't suspect anything." She winked at me and raced off. She seemed to thoroughly enjoy this new friendship that had unexpectedly bloomed between us. I then rushed to my car, trying to avoid everyone. I had hoped to escape quickly so that the boys wouldn't catch me.

All hope died when my car came into view. Eric was leaning against the door to my car. I tried to ignore his presence but he insisted upon being noticed.

"Hey Bella," he said. His voice held so much confidence I began to think I might enjoy crushing his heart.

"Hello."

"Uh…I was just wondering…Uh…would you go to the spring dance with me?" His voice broke at the end.

"Three things. One, it's a girl's choice dance, two, I'm going to be in Seattle, and three, no."

"Oh, well, maybe next time." He lowered his head and slumped away.

"Like that'll happen," I muttered under my breath.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me. I turned around to look at him. He was walking past me, staring straight ahead but fighting a smile. Then I noticed Tyler practically running towards me. I recalled Jessica's warning and swiftly climbed into my truck. I tried again to leave, but Edward pulled out right in front of me and stopped there. I could see he was waiting for his family.

I slumped down in the seat and turned on the radio. It was on the death metal station. I turned up the volume to drown out the sounds of the school. I laid my head back, closed my eyes, and tried to ignore the fact that Tyler was right behind me in his recently acquired Sentra. He had been waving at me, trying to get my attention. I prayed it was only because he wanted me to move.

I heard a rapid pounding on my window. I opened one eye, saw Tyler, closed that eye, internally groaned, cursed Edward, turned down the radio, and rolled down the window.

"Sorry Tyler. I'm stuck behind Cullen."

"That's ok." He grinned. I didn't like his grinning. "I wanted to ask yo—"

I rolled my eyes and head back, then forcefully threw my head into the steering wheel hitting the horn button which then caused my care to emit a loud blast. I then let out a long stream of curses. Most involved Edward and his stupid shiny Volvo.

After a good thirty seconds or so I raised my head and got out of my car.

"B-Bella? Are you—"

"I'm fine," I cut him off. "And I'll be even better once I've disposed of Edward." I stalked off towards Edward's car. I pounded my fist on his window. He rolled it down, his face held a wary expression.

"Edward," I ground out. "If you don't move your stupid shiny Volvo by the time I get back in my car I will kill you. I will rip you to pieces and burn you. Do you understand?" I stared at him with my most furious expression. My entire nervous system was tensed and I could feel the rage emitting from my body.

Edward's eyes were wide in shock. I felt his siblings approaching rapidly.

I turned on my heel and walked back to my car.

"There," I said to Tyler when I reached it. "I believe the problem is solved." I rapidly got in my car once again. Tyler lingered for a few moments and then swiftly walked back to his car.

I turned forward and caught the glare of the blonde female vampire. I crossed my eyes and stuck out my tongue at her. She pinched her face and disappeared into the car. Then Edward sped off.

I drove home quickly, the entire way regretting more and more my actions in the parking lot. When I got home I decided to make chicken enchiladas, something that would take a while and keep me busy.

I nearly jumped when the phone rang. I wanted to let it ring but it could have been my mother or Charlie so I answered.

"Swan residence."

"Hello," said a voice I did not know. "I am Dr. Selene Cortez. I work at a hospital in Phoenix. Does an Isabella Swan live there?"

I froze and took a deep breath. "You're speaking to her."

"Oh. Well, are you familiar with a Zed Whitefang?"

"Yes…"

"What is your relation to him?"

"He's my best friend…did he…could he have possibly….?" I didn't want to let myself hope, but if he was awake…

"I'm sorry, no he has not fully awakened yet."

"What do you mean?"

"He has been mumbling for the past few weeks. We believe he may be coming around. Your name has been repeated quite often in his ramblings. We were wondering what his relation to you might be. We're trying a new type of therapy. We take his murmurs and try to make sense of them. Then we talk to him and try to coax him into consciousness."

"I see. Can I help you with anything else?"

"Well, the second most repeated word is _vampires_. Would you happen to know what this means? Or how we could use it?"

My mind went into overdrive, trying to come up with something that would make sense and be as far away from the truth as possible. "Vampires…." I half whispered to myself. Then I had a brilliant idea. "Oh, Zed was kinda obsessed with them. When you talk to him tell him if he doesn't get up, the vampires will get me. We used to play a game when we were little and he had to protect me from the vampires. It was fun, we still did play it sometimes before the accident."

"Wonderful! That's absolutely wonderful!!! Thank you very much."

"No problem…uh…I have to go finish making dinner. Goodbye." I hung up the phone. I was ecstatic. Zed might wake up soon. That made the whole day perfect. I completely forgot about the vampires or the problems I might have tomorrow.

Charlie was a little suspicious when he came home. Partially because of the food I was preparing, he still wasn't too sure of my cooking abilities, and partly because of my thrilled attitude. Charlie was brave enough to take the first bite though, and he seemed to like it. I enjoyed seeing him gradually gain trust in my cuisine abilities.

"Hey Charlie?" I asked.

"Yes?"

"I just wanted to let you know, I'm going to Seattle a week from this Saturday."

"Why?" He sounded surprised, as if he couldn't think of anything that Forks wasn't able to offer.

"Well, I'd like to get some books, the library here is quite limited…." I racked my brain for some more excuses that would kill some time, "…and maybe I'll look at some clothes too…"

"The truck doesn't have very good gas mileage…"

"I know, I'll make a few stops along the way. Montesano, Olympia, and even Tacoma if I have to."

"You going by yourself?" he asked.

"Yes."

"Seattle is a big city….you could get lost…"

"Charlie, Phoenix is five times the size of Seattle—and I can read a map. So don't worry about it."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"That's okay. I'll probably be in dressing rooms all day."

"Oh, okay." The very thought of sitting in women's clothing stores for any period of time was all I needed to turn him off of that plan.

"Thanks."

"Will you be back in time for the dance?"

I held back a snarl. Of course he would have to know there was a dance.

"No, I don't dance." I was certain he would understand. Unless my acting skills weren't as good as I believed.

"Oh yeah, that's right."

The next morning I parked as far away from the Volvo as possible. I didn't want to see any of _them _today. I was even considering skipping biology. I climbed out of the truck, but lost my footing on an unexpected patch of ice. I was able to steady myself but I dropped my key into a puddle. I bent down to pick it up but _he _got to it before me. I started to tingle as my senses awoke once more.

He held out the key to me.

I took it. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

I walked past him and towards the school. He put a hand on my shoulder to stop me.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. My tone was serious and I felt his hand tense.

"Bella, you are being absolutely absurd."

"So you're not going to kill me yet. Are you going to wait until summer comes? It would probably be easier then. The story could be I got mauled by a bear."

He whirled me around, grabbed both my shoulders and shook me. "Bella don't you ever think that any of us are ever going to kill you."

I stared straight into his eyes. They were gold today, and I was once again wrapped up in the mystery behind those eyes.

"Really," I whispered to myself, "What makes your eyes gold?"

"Bella?"

I shook my head to clear it. "Sorry." I mumbled as I turned and walked off towards the school again.

"Wait," he called. I kept walking though. I suddenly felt very dizzy and I knew that wasn't a good thing, but I couldn't think straight enough to remember _why _it was a bad thing. He caught up to me easily enough.

"What?" I asked.

"I wanted to ask you something but you distracted me. You're a very distracting person."

"Am I?" I asked in a daze.

"Are you all right?" He sounded concerned about my health. This vampire was so confusing. Why didn't he kill me and get it over with?

"Yeah, what was it you wanted to ask?"

"Well, I was wondering, if a week from Saturday—you know, the day of the spring dance—"

"If you're trying to be funny you're epically failing," I growled.

"Let me finish."

I motioned for him to go ahead. I was too dizzy to care much about what he was saying.

"I heard you were going to Seattle that day and I was wondering if you would like a ride."

I froze in my tracks. Did I honestly just hear what I thought I heard? I shook my head again for some much needed clarity.

"I'm sorry; I think I heard you wrong. Did you just say you wanted to give me a ride to Seattle?"

"Bella, I assure you your hearing is just fine. I did just ask you if you would like a ride."

"Wh-wh-what? Why?"

"I was planning on going to Seattle myself and to be honest, I am not very confident that your truck can make the journey."

"I doubt its ability as well……hey, if I wrecked it how much do you think I could get selling the scraps?"

"Bella…."

"Sorry, that was off topic. My truck can get me there just fine."

"But can it get you there on one tank of gas?"

"Honestly Edward." I stopped and turned towards him. I didn't like his sudden friendliness. Especially since I had threatened to kill him yesterday. "Make up your mind. Either you want to be my friend, ignore my existence, or irritate me to death. Which is it?"

"It would be more…_prudent_ if you weren't my friend. But I'm tired of trying to stay away from you Bella."

I stared at him. His eyes flared when he said my name. I wasn't sure I liked that.

"So will you go with me to Seattle?" he asked, his eyes still smoldering.

I smirked. This could be fun. "Sure." Then I wondered if we would kill each other on the way there….

He went serious again. "You really should stay away from me. It would be better for your health."

"Yeah, but I've never been one to worry too much about my health."

He chuckled and headed off to his class. I shook my head. He was such a contradicting vampire. First he says I need to stay away from him, and then he goes and offers me a ride to Seattle. No wonder my mother said to wait until college to date. Boys of all species were so complicated.


	5. Mishap

Mishap

When I walked into English I was still completely confuzzled. Class had already started and the teacher gave me a disapproving look.

"Thank you for joining us, Miss Swan," he said.

I hurried off to my seat. As always, the morning passed in a blur. I was having a very difficult time deciding whether Edward was planning kill me or torture himself by driving me to Seattle. I was still unclear on the subject when I walked to lunch with Jessica and Angela. Jessica was talking about the trip to the beach this weekend that I was actually becoming more excited about. It sounded like fun now; both Jessica and Angela were going to be there. They had become two of my favorite people in this town. I had been told that there were tidal pools and the sun was supposed to be shining. I was happy I wouldn't have to worry about that Edward stalking me to the beach.

When we walked into lunch I wasn't very hungry so I just got a drink and didn't bother with food. I sat down and listened intently to Jessica.

"So I was thinking…The dance is coming up soon, and I still need to find a dress. We should go to Port Angeles, I know this store, and it has the _cutest _clothes."

"That sounds like fun." I really meant it. I had thought I would have no friends here, but I actually made a really nice friend…that did not, and I pray she never has nor will, fight vampires.

"Um….Bella? Edward Cullen is staring at you again….I think he wants another staring contest…"

I followed her gaze. Edward was sitting in the exact spot I had found before the accident. When he realized he'd caught my attention he motioned for me to come.

"What's he…"

"I don't know…but I bet this'll be interesting. Get your listening ears ready, I might need to gush about this later."

"Ok…"

I got up and walked over to him and sat down.

"Well this is different. What brought on all of this?" I asked.

"Well… I decided that as long as I was going to hell, I might as well do it thoroughly."

"You too, huh? So what'd you do?"

"What?"

"Never mind…apparently you don't know what I'm talking about."

He opened his mouth to say something but then closed it. We stared at each other for a while.

"I think you friends are angry with me for stealing you," he said, breaking the silence. I turned around to look at them. Jessica had a worried expression on her face. I smiled warmly to show that nothing bad was happening…yet. Mike was sending daggers to Edward, then he looked at me with a concerned look. I again smiled in hopes to appease them.

"They probably are. Don't worry about it though, I'll appease Jessica later, and she, in turn, will pacify the rest of them for me."

"What if I don't want to give you back?"

"You do not own me, Edward. Therefore, you cannot give me back nor take me away."

"Bella, you don't understand. I am tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up now."

"Giving up what?"

"Trying to be good. I'm going to do what I want now, and let the damn chips fall where they want."

"So you _are _going to kill me!"

"NO!!!"

"But you said you were giving up being good. So doesn't that mean you'll give into your instincts and hunt me for my blood?"

"No, it means I'm going to stop trying to ignore you. I want to be around you."

"So you can…."

"No! Damn it, Bella, no! I do not wish to harm you in any way! Please stop acting like that! You're driving me insane!"

"Sorry…I just can't help thinking that you've got some scheme behind this…some evil plot…."

"Bella," he said calming down, "Please do not ever think that I would want to harm you. I may want to drink your blood, but that is just a part of me. And I am getting better at controlling that part.

"Ok…I'll try." I took a sip of my lemonade and then started playing with the cap. After a few minutes Edward started playing with it too.

"What are you thinking?" he asked.

"I'm trying to figure out why you're so different."

He clenched his fists. "Now why on earth would you want to know that?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"That is very frustrating."

"No, I can't _imagine _why that would be frustrating at all. Just because someone refused to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean….now why would that be frustrating at all?"

He started glaring at me.

"Or better yet," I continued, "Say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things. From attempting to save your life one day, to treating you like a leper the next, and they never explained any of that either. That would be _very _non-frustrating."

He continued to glare at me. Then he unexpectedly snickered.

"What?"

"Your boyfriend seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you. He's debating whether or not to come break up our fight."

I rolled my eyes. "I do not have a boyfriend and nor do I wish for one. If you are speaking of Mike, he is Jessica's. If Eric, he already belongs to Angela, and Tyler is Lauren's. So unless I have more unknown fans and/or stalkers, let me know so I can plot with Jessica on how to hook them up with someone else."

"Well, he certainly thinks he's yours."

"Well then he is unfortunately deluded."

He smiled and stared at me. I kept my face expressionless and stared right back. After a while he spoke again.

"Aren't you hungry?"

"No."

"Hmmm." He began spinning the cap to my lemonade again. I looked around the cafeteria. Most of the students had already left. I stood up and started walking away.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"To class. We're gonna be late if we don't hurry."

"I'm skipping today."

"Suit yourself." I chugged the last of the lemonade and tossed it in the garbage can. I hurried off to biology and set my stuff down. I noted that the teacher was saying something but I didn't care to listen. Biology wasn't a subject I cared for.

Then he did it.

Mr. Banner poked someone's finger and forced blood to flow from it. I took a breath and felt the heat flare up inside me. My heightened senses allowed me to smell small quantities of blood, which didn't help at all. I could feel the venom that had been left in my veins by previous incidents where I wasn't careful spring to life. It burned for the blood, it made my entire body burn simply because of the smell.

I quickly gathered my stuff and got up to leave.

"Miss Swan?" asked Mr. Banner, "Are you feeling feint?"

"Not exactly, but I need to leave." I walked quickly to the door.

"Will someone please help Bella to the nurse?"

"I will," said Mike. He followed me out. I leaned against a wall for support.

"Here," he said. "Let's get you to the office." He offered his arm for support and I took it gratefully. "Whoa! Bella! You're burning up!" He put his hand to my forehead. "Yikes!"

I could only groan. We were about halfway there but I felt my legs give out.

"Put me down for a second," I groaned. He gently lowered me to the ground. I curled up on the cold cement and wished it would snow, or rain, or at that _something_ cold would fall from the sky.

"Bella…." Mike sounded worried. I don't blame him; anybody would be if their friend was lying practically lifeless on the ground.

"Just give me a minute…I just need a little rest."

"Bella!" I heard a certain vampire exclaim. I internally groaned. It would be just my luck that _he'd _find me. With all my senses acting like they were high, I felt a very strong urge to hunt him. Usually when I smelled blood it was because I was already hunting so it only added to my desire to kill them. It made me become more of a vampire then of a human. Except for I felt like I was being engulfed in flames. It was very rare that I would smell blood outside of hunting though.

"Help me up. Fast." As soon as I was on my feet I went right back down. I knew I needed to get away from Edward, lest I kill him, but I was too dizzy to move.

"What's wrong? Is she hurt?" He sounded like he was holding back a growl.

"We were doing blood typing in biology. She just got up all the sudden and said she needed to leave. I was helping her to the nurse when she said she needed to rest a little."

"Bella?" asked Edward while being an idiot and getting closer. "Can you hear me?"

"Go. Away." I said. The desire to hunt him like a dog grew stronger. I wouldn't mind hunting him, but afterwards I would probably be hunted by the other six vampires he lived with. I didn't want that. It would be impossible to kill six vampires all by myself. Cold hands gripped me and I felt myself leave the pavement.

"I'll get her to the nurse. You can go back to class."

I opened my eyes. Edward was effortlessly carrying me towards the nurse's office.

"I'm supposed to take her!" Mike sounded as angry with him as I was.

"Put me down." I glared at him and struggle a bit.

"Not a chance."

I growled at him. "Put me down before I kill you."

For a second he was surprised then he let his face become expressionless. He still didn't put me down so I struggled harder. Using more strength. He tightened his grip on me so I pushed myself away from him with strength a normal human wouldn't have. This surprised him and he dropped me. I landed on the cold cement with a sickening _thud_.

"Bella!" Mike had been following Edward. "Why'd you drop her?!?"

While Edward and Mike yelled at each other I got up and started walking towards the office. I was actually in the nurse's office and waiting for an ice pack when they both walked in.

"So much for helping you to the office." Mike hung his head a little.

"It's ok. I'm feeling a bit better anyway." I wasn't sure how to comfort him. Then the nurse came in with the ice pack. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear," she said. Then, noticing the two boys, "Are you two feeling feint as well?"

"No, I was just helping Bella get here," said Mike, "But I guess she didn't really need my help."

"I see, well, you can go back to class now." Mike turned to leave and cast me a smile. Edward decided to make my life all the more complicated and stay. I internally cursed him for being such a blind fool.

"You can go too Edward," said the nurse when she noticed him leaning against the far wall.

"I'm supposed to stay with her," he replied. The nurse shrugged and walked off.

"No you're not." I threw my icepack at his face. I was trying to make it clear that I did not want him to stay. It bounced off and landed on the side of the room opposite of him.

I rolled my eyes, sighed and went to pick it up. I grabbed it as the nurse walked back in.

"I'm going to go home now," I said.

"Ok, dear. Feel better," she said.

I smiled and walked out. He walked out behind me.

"I'll get you out of gym," Edward whispered as he passed me. It disturbed me to know he knew my schedule. "Go lie in that chair and look sickly."

"Like that'll be a problem." I decided to let him deal with it and confront him about the schedule information later. I went over and curled up in a chair and put the icepack to my forehead. I closed my eyes and tried to focus on not attacking the very near vampire.

"Ms. Cope?" asked Edward.

"Yes?"

"Bella has P.E. nest hour and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?"

"Do you need to be excused as well, Edward?"

"No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind."

"Ok, it's all taken care of. You feel better Bella." I opened my eyes and cast her a weak smile. I got up slowly and walked out of the room, Edward close behind me.

"Thanks for dealing with that," I said as I walked into the cold, fine mist. It felt good, I hoped it would turn into a downpour.

"Anytime."

I started walked towards my truck, just enjoying the mist. Then Edward grabbed my jacket and yanked me back.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. He sounded outraged.

"I'm going home."

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you actually think that I am going to let you drive in your condition?"

"What condition?" This would pass in an hour or so, but it would be longer if he stuck around. "And what about my truck?"

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." He started towing me towards his car. I struggled but I couldn't figure out how to get away without destroying my jacket.

"Let go!" He completely ignored me. I staggered along sideways until we reached the Volvo. Then he released me and I stumbled against the passenger door.

"You are so _pushy_." I ground out.

"It's open," he said as he got in. When I didn't get in he rolled down the window. "Get in Bella."

I didn't answer. I was furious that he had the nerve to demand that he drive me home. The nerve to order me to get in his car, to _drag _me across the parking lot. I wanted to hunt him. I wanted to hunt him like a dog. How dare this disgusting bloodsucker tell me what to do.

I stopped my thoughts there, lest I put them into action. I calculated my chances of getting to my car before he caught up with me.

"I'll just drag you back." What? Now he was underestimating my abilities!?! The nerve!

"We'll see about that," I spat. I jumped on top of his car and leapt from car to car with the occasional back/front flip in between. I got to my truck in no time and saw that he was still in his stupid little Volvo with his jaw hanging open.

I smirked and jumped in my truck. I started the car and probably would have gotten away if my stupid car wasn't so slow.

Edward got to my car, turned it off, dragged, _dragged, _me out and started towing me to his car. I put up a fight he didn't expect. With all my senses on high I was more vampire than I was human.

"Let go of me you filthy bloodsucker!" I elbowed him in the rib cage, head butted him, and kicked him repeatedly where the sun don't shine. He stumbled back from this and I took my chance to escape. I started running into the woods, the rain began poured down on me. He was following me. I ran deeper, faster, I didn't want to kill him but he wasn't giving me much choice.

I knew that my speed wasn't as great as his and he soon caught up to me. He tackled me to the ground and attempted to pin me there.

I fought back. As any self-respecting vampire hunter would do. He may have been a vampire but I had fought his kind for five years, and he didn't know what I was capable of. I was thankful I didn't have my vampire hunting gear or I might have actually killed him.

I freed myself and jumped to a large branch in a tree nearby. Edward lunged towards me and I was about to counterattack when he was suddenly pinned to the ground by his brother.

The rest of the vampires showed up just as fast. The two boys held Edward down as the blonde girl yelled at his stupidity. The one called Alice tried to coax me out of the tree like I was a cat.

"It's okay Bella, he won't hurt you. It's okay. You can come down now."

I stared at her, my eyes wide. I looked to Edward. He looked calmer but his eyes were still the wild eyes of a killer.

With so many of them there my senses went even wilder. I started shaking. I couldn't handle it. I jumped down, turned around, and ran. I just ran. I didn't know where I was going, I didn't have a location in mind, I just ran. I had to get away.


	6. To the Long Awaited Beach

To The Long Awaited Beach

The rain drenched me as I sat on the roof in the middle of the night. It poured down on me in a refreshing downpour. I had calmed down since the…. "incident" this afternoon. Charlie had been worried when he came home and found I wasn't there. I came in just as he was calling the school to see if they knew where I was. He was surprised to see me walk in completely soaked. I knew he was suspicious of something when I gave him my flimsy excuse. I didn't blame him though, I wouldn't have bought it either, but I know Charlie and in a few days he'll forget about it.

I was deliberating on whether I would go to school tomorrow or just play hooky. I didn't really want to walk to school tomorrow, especially in this rain. I was good at faking a cold so I could convince Charlie I'd gotten sick from being out in the rain. It was a legitimate excuse……

I sighed. I would go to school. I couldn't let them think that they could intimidate me. I would face tomorrow by pretending they didn't exist. I would pretend that _he _didn't exist.

Although that might be a problem since he owed me a new shirt. When I was struggling to free myself he had torn out the back of my shirt because he refused to let go. Thank goodness I had my jacket on. I decided I would communicate with him through his sister, Alice. She could tell him that he owed me a new shirt. Even though I barely knew her I could feel that she would be my friend someday. I felt it in my gut. I trusted my gut more than anything. It never let me down.

I got up and went back to my room. I changed into dry some dry pajamas, though you really couldn't call them pajamas, they were just an oversized T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. I went to bed and was soon asleep, but _he _continued to haunt me.

I knew I was dreaming because I remembered the afternoon and unless I had magically been transported to Phoenix, it was a dream. I was in Zed's room, back home. I smiled at the sight. His room looked the same way that it always had.

Messy.

There were clothes scattered here and there. Bloody bandages that he'd forgotten to throw away, his bed unmade with the covers half off and all but one pillow on the floor. Posters of vampires that had been defaced with sharpie and wolves tearing vampires apart covered one wall. Another wall was dedicated to photos that he'd taken of me and him and his family. In the box that was half revealed under the bed were the photos of our victories. Usually just us with a fire in the background, but every time we looked different. Usually less bloody as we had improved over time. I knew that the first few were us covered in blood with weak smiles on our faces.

I sat down on the bed and smiled. I felt a few tears slid down my cheeks.

Then _he _appeared. Edward walked into the room. His eyes were just like they had been this afternoon. I felt my eyes bug out of my head. This dream was turning into a nightmare. Fast. He walked up to me.

"Bella," he breathed. I shrank away from him. He noticed and smiled at me. He came closer and I drew back. This continued until I was up against the wall. Edward chuckled and put his lips to my neck. For some reason I couldn't move. I was frozen.

"Bella." Was the last thing I heard before he sunk his teeth into my flesh.

I sat straight up in bed, breathing heavily. My hand was rubbing my neck, the place where Edward had bitten me in my dream.

Then I heard voices. They were coming from outside my window. I inhaled deeply through my nose and growled.

There had been a vampire in my room.

I threw off the covers and ran to the window. I opened it and stuck my head out. Below me I saw Edward and his two brothers. The larger one, who I recalled was Emmett, was holding Edward while the one that had to be Jasper seemed to be trying to make him understand something.

"I don't care if you think you can handle it," said Jasper. "We're not going to let you take unnecessary risks that could possible blow our cover! Besides, you know she doesn't want you in there! I wouldn't be surprised if she went back to…wherever she came from!"

"Excuse me?" I asked. They all looked up at me. "This had better be the first time he's been in my room."

No one said anything.

"I knew I felt someone watching me…." I growled and covered my face with my hands. Then I turned back to them. "Do me a favor and don't let him do that ever again…..Oh and please tell him I will no longer be communicating with him."

"Don't worry," said Emmett. "We won't be letting him come here anymore. By the way, bro. She's not talking to you anymore." With that they were gone. I went over to my bed and pulled out a black box from underneath. Inside were a few locks. I went over to my window and fastened the locks, knowing that if he ever tried to get in my room while I was sleeping I would at least be able hear him coming.

The next morning I got up extra early and walked to school. That wasn't much fun because it started raining halfway there so I had to run the rest of the way. By the time I got to school I was soaked and late for English.

I said a silent prayer of thanks for Jessica. She had an extra coat in her car and she let me wear it while my jacket and top dried.

Lunch went better, thankfully. All my clothes had dried and were nice and warm because Jessica had turned on the heater in her car. The cafeteria also had pizza and I was starving since I had barely eaten a breakfast.

Edward and Emmett weren't there, of which I was extremely grateful. I really did not want to sit through Biology next Edward. When Alice got up and left I followed suit. I trailed her to her locker and then approached her.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Bella?" She turned around and looked surprised to see me. I guess I would have been too if my brother had attacked her and then she had come up to me the next day.

"Could you tell your brother he owes me a new shirt?"

"What?"

"He owes me a new shirt. He tore out the back of mine yesterday during the….incident."

"Oh…Yeah, sure I'll tell him."

"Thanks." I turned to leave but she put a hand on my shoulder.

"Um, Bella? Look, I am very sorry about what happened yesterday. He had not hunted in a while and he just had a momentary lapse in control. It won't happen again. We're taking extra precautions and—"

I put my hand up. "Stop. I understand. I don't think I helped in that situation either, but I really needed to get away from him. My senses were going wild because of the blood typing in Biology and with him around it only made it worse and then I wanted to hunt him….However, I know the consequences of that and I don't like killing innocents."

"Bella," she said. Her eyes were wide with shock. "What did you do in Phoenix? I mean I know you were hunted but…"

"At first I just ran….but after a while I got sick of running. My personality doesn't let me run for long. I stood up and fought. I reversed the situation. I was the predator and they were my prey."

"Wow…I didn't know that humans could fight back and win…"

"When you become a hunter…you become more than human….you rise above the limitations of a normal human being. You become more vampire than human, which also means that you go through a lot of pain. But it's worth it."

"That has got to be difficult."

"Yeah, it is."

"We should go shopping."

"What?"

"Well," she said. "You said you needed a new shirt. Moreover, I've been dying to go shopping but no one will go with me and I don't like shopping alone. So…"

"Um….Ok, sure…..Let's go shopping. When do you want to go?" I couldn't believe I was actually doing this, but hey, my gut was saying I should go and it had never failed me.

"Well, what are you doing Saturday?"

"I'm going to the beach…How 'bout Sunday?"

"Sure, that sounds great." Alice smiled at me.

"I have the feeling that this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." I linked my arm through hers. "So, are you gonna pick me up or vice versa?"

"I'll pick you up around nine?" she asked.

"Sure. I'll see you Sunday." The bell rang, practically telling us to end our conversation.

"Oh! By the way, here are your keys." Alice handed me my keys. I stared at her for a second and then we went our separate ways.

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon enough it was Saturday. I awoke later than usual feeling refreshed and eager to go to the beach. I arrived at the pickup site a little late. I didn't really care too much, though. My eyes searched the parking lot for Jessica and/or Angela. When I didn't find them I sighed and walked up to Mike to find out what car I would be riding in.

"Hey Bella, you'll be riding in my car." He winked at me. I shuddered internally. Where was Jess when I really, really, _really _needed her? My prayers were answered when Jess came up behind me.

"Hey Bella! You made it!" Jessica linked her arm through Mike's. I wondered if I should tell her that Mike's obsessing over me and refusal to stop even though he had a girlfriend. I decided against it, it would hurt her so much and I didn't want to do that to my friend.

"Yeah, sorry. I kinda slept in a little."

"Well we can get going now that you're here," said Jessica. Mike climbed into his car and I managed to fit Jessica in between Mike and I up front. Jessica kept his attention the entire way there leaving my mind to wander.

The road was a familiar one. I had taken it several times during the summers I had spent in Forks. Zed's cousin, Jacob, lived by the beach. We used to play together while our fathers fished.

I smiled sadly as I thought back on those happier times. When the world was simply what it was and I didn't have to worry about creepy vampire stalkers and all the other things that now plagued my mind with pain.

"Bella, we're here," said Jessica, arousing me from my thoughts.

"Oh." I shook my head. Today was going to be fun. I was going to hang out with Jess and Angela and have a great time.

Even though I kept telling myself that I had a sickening feeling in my gut that something was going to happen. I tired to shrug it off and get on with the day. There was a group that decided to hike to the tidal pools while others got the food ready. I decided to head off to the tidal pools and as it turned out, I was the only girl going. The other girls either didn't have the right shoes to go hiking or they just didn't want to.

We headed off to the tidal pools. When we got there I began to jump around from tidal pool to tidal pool. Soon enough I found myself fairly far away from my group. The water was actually quite deep there. I couldn't see to the bottom, but I guessed that it was at least seven feet if not more.

Then I heard footsteps behind me and turned around to see Mike with a strange look in his eyes. I didn't really like that look.

"Bella….I need to talk to you about something."

"Okay, shoot." I tried to keep a calm demeanor.

"Well, it's about us.

"What about us?" I asked pretending to be totally clueless in an attempt to discourage him.

"Bella, I really like you. And I know that you like me. I mean, you kinda have to. You're always smiling around me and we walk to class together and stuff and I really want to be with you."

"Mike…you're forgetting about Jessica," I said firmly.

"The only reason I'm dating her is because I thought it would make you jealous."`

"WHAT?!?!" I couldn't believe the bastard had actually done that. I thought he actually liked her.

"But that didn't work…"

"YOU FREAKIN' BASTARD!!!! YOU ONLY DATED JESS 'CAUSE YOU WERE HOPING THAT I WOULD GET JEALOUS AND TRY TO WIN YOU?!?! NOT ONLY ARE YOU A JERK, YOU'RE SELF-CENTERED TOO!!!"

"Bella, I just did it because I'm in love you," he said stepping towards me. "Don't you see that? I really want to be with you."  
"DON'T YOU TAKE ANOTHER STEP, MIKE NEWTON!!! STAY AWAY FROM ME AND JESS AND ALL MY FRIENDS!!! DON'T YOU EVER TO THAT TO ANY GIRL EVER AGAIN!!!" I screamed at him stepping back to the edge.

"Bella," he said stepping forward.

"STAY AWAY!!!" I yelled and stepped back again only to find air beneath my foot. I lost my balance and let out a yelp before I fell into the freezing ocean. Shivers ran up and down my spine and I quickly swam to the top. I came up and glared at Mike.

"Bella! Are you okay? Here take my hand," said Mike as he offered his hand.

I just glared at him for a bit before I decided I didn't want any help from him.

"You know what? I'm just gonna swim back." With that I took a deep breath and dived under. It wasn't as cold this time but I was still freezing. I swam faster underwater, mainly because of my physique. Soon I found that I was at a part where I either had to go farther out to keep swimming or head to shore. I headed to shore just in case there was a rip tide.

When I walked into camp the group had doubled and everyone stared at me.

"Bella! What happened to you?" asked Jessica. Her face was full of worry and my heart started to ache because I knew what came next.

I sighed heavily and pulled her aside. I then proceeded to tell her everything that happened.

"HE DID WHAT!?!?!?!" she screamed with tears in her eyes after I had finished.

"I'm sorry Jess, it's all my fault," I said. I really did feel that way. It was my fault. If I had only tried harder to turn him off then it might not have happened.

"No it's not your fault," she said. "I should have seen it. It was so obvious he liked you. When he asked me out I knew it was too good to be true."

"I'm so sorry Jess. I really wish I could have prevented this."

"It's okay. We're still friends anyway," she said.

"Want me to go get a shovel and so we can go bury that loser?" I asked in an attempt to cheer her up.

She smiled. "Thanks."

"Here you go Bella," said Angela showing up out of nowhere and handing me a towel.

"Thanks," I said, taking the towel and beginning to dry off.

"What happened? What's wrong Jessica?" asked Angela.

"Newton," I growled, "That's what happened."

"Her boyfriend?" she asked confused.

"Ex-boyfriend," said Jessica.

"Um….girls? He's coming this way…" Angela looked back and forth between Jess and Newton. I simply scowled at him.

"Jess, now I know that it sounds bad but please listen to me I—"

"Mike," said Jessica, interrupting him. "I never want to see you again. I want you out of my life."

"Jess, you know you want me."

"I know that I want you six feet under pushing up daisies, but that's about all I want right now."

I struggled not to burst out laughing at the look on his face when she said that. It was the darkest thing I had ever heard come out of her mouth. I'd have to remember that one.

"Jess….you don't really mean that."

"Yes I do."

"No you—"

_SMACK!_

Everyone was awed into silence. Jessica, sweet, innocent Jessica, had just slapped Mike Newton. After a few moments, I started applauding. Then Jess spun on her heal and started to walk away. Then she stopped and turned back.

"Just so you know," she said spitefully, "You will never have another relationship that's better than the one you had with me." Then she continued on her way. Angela and I followed and so did a few other girls. We were about to leave in the other car when I heard a familiar voice behind me.

"Hey Bella. My sister left some of her clothes behind. They might fit you if you want'em."

I spun around and locked eyes with my best friend's cousin who was also my best friend. "Jacob!" I exclaimed and practically tackled him with a hug before I brought him into a choke hold and gave him a noogie.

"Thank you for getting me wet as well," he said after I'd released him.

"Meh, you were gonna get wet anyway," I said as I gave him a big bear hug.

"Yeah, and now we both need a change of clothes." We laughed. It was so good to see him. It seemed like forever since I had last seen him.

"Hey Bella?" asked Angela. "We're gonna get going. Are you gonna stay here or come with us?"

"Um…..Can you get me home?" I asked Jacob.

"Sure," he said.

"Don't worry about me. Take care of Jess. I'm gonna get a dry set of clothes. I'm freezing right now. I'll see you on Monday," I said. Then I walked over to Jess and gave her an air hug and told her that it'd all be okay. She smiled at me and then they all drove off. I turned back to Jacob.

"Well look at you. Fifteen and growing up."

"And you. Seventeen and you don't look like you've aged at all."

"I probably haven't." I sighed.

"Don't worry," he said. "It's got to wear off sometime."

I smiled at him. He was so easy to talk to. He knew all about the whole, hunting thing. He knew about the venom that still flowed through my veins. Best of all, he knew how to make anyone feel better.

"Shall we start walking?" he asked.

"Sure," I said as we started the small walk to his house.

"So how have you been?" he asked.

"Okay…."

"You adjusting well?"

"I think I would do better if I didn't have to worry about a vampire stalker."

"Have the Cullens….."

"Not really….just one…."

"Which one?"

"Edward…..Of course, I haven't been too much help. I'm driving him up a wall with my extensive knowledge of his kind."

"They're probably freaking out about what to do with you."

"Yeah….but I like Alice. She's gonna be my friend."

"Bella….I'm not sure you can trust them. They could just be befriending you because they want to know more about you…"

"No…I can feel it in my gut. We're gonna be great friends."

"Ah…so your infamous gut is telling you she's your friend…..Well, I guess I'll have to be happy with that. It hasn't failed you yet….but know that I'm still gonna worry about you."

"I would be appalled if you didn't." I smiled. I was so glad I still had him.

"So….what have you been working on lately?" I asked as his house came into view.

"Oh, not much…just rebuilding a 1986 Volkswagen Rabbit."

"Really?" I asked as my mind went into mechanic mode.

"Yeah. You wouldn't happen to know where I could find a master cylinder for it? Would you?"

"Sorry, no. I haven't been to any parts shops lately."

"Darn, I can't seem to find one anywhere."

"Well, I'll keep a lookout for one when I go shopping tomorrow."

"You're going shopping?" He looked at me like I had just sprouted dog ears and a tail.

"Yeah, with Alice."

"I see….well, anyway would you like to see what I've got so far after you've gotten into some dry clothes?"

"Yes please," I said. Then he opened the door to his house and we walked in. I could hear the T.V. from the living room.

"Dad! I'm home!" called Jacob.

"Jake! You're back early, I expected you to be gone a while," said his father as he wheeled himself to the door.

"Hi Billy," I said when he got there.

"Bella! What a lovely….surprise….what happened to you?" he asked when he saw my soaking wet appearance.

"I fell into the ocean."

"Dad do think Rachel would mind if Bella wore some of her clothes until hers dry?" asked Jacob.

"Not at all. And if she does…well, what she doesn't know can't hurt her or us," he laughed.

"Thanks Billy," I said as I followed Jacob down the hall to his sister's old room.

"Call me if you kids need me!" said Billy before he went back to watching his game.

Soon I was in dry clothes examining Jacob's almost-car. It was actually very nice and looked like it would run smoothly when it was finished.

"It's definitely a work in progress, but I'm hoping to get it done before I get my license," he said.

"It's looking really nice. It'll be a beauty once it's done," I said.

"Bella…you've forgiven yourself now? Right?"

I looked down. I wanted to tell him yes, but he would know I was lying and get angry and there really was no denying the fact that it was my fault that Zed was in a coma. I blamed myself because it was where the blame belonged.

"Bella! You need to stop beating yourself up about it. There wasn't anything you could do. Neither of you were armed and he came out of nowhere!"

"I know…but…I shouldn't have….if I hadn't have…..if I had been faster then…."

"Bella, listen to me. With things like this, there are a lot of shoulda, coulda, wouldas and ifs. You can actually say that about just about any situation. Sure, if some of those things had happened things might be different. But they didn't and things are how they are. You can't go blaming yourself for things that you couldn't control."

I sighed. He was right. I needed to forgive myself. I knew that, but it was so hard….

"I know…I'm trying….but it's hard."

"I can imagine, but you need to let it go," he said. "Now come on. You need to get home. And I'll have to leave before Charlie gets home so he doesn't stop me from driving home."

"True, very true," I said. The mood became light again and he drove me home. We talked about our school lives and what we hoped would happen in our futures and other things. About halfway there I realized that I needed to get my truck. So we headed off towards the meet up point. He dropped me off where I had left my truck.

When I got home Charlie was already there and had ordered a pizza.

"Sorry, but I was starving," he said when I asked him about it. "I've been working all day. There've been a few homicides lately up in Seattle and they were short on staff so we were called in to help."

"Oh, you have any clue as to who's been doing it?" I asked.

"No…there's no pattern and all the bodies have been mutilated and their blood's been drained….sorry, you probably don't want to hear this while you're eating."

"It's okay…sorry I was late and didn't cook dinner."

"Not a problem," he said. "Um….Bells? Are those your clothes? I don't recognize them."

"No, they're actually Rachel's. I kinda, sorta fell into the ocean and got soaked. Jacob was there and offered to let me wear a set of his sister's."

Charlie laughed. "That's so like you, Bella. So are you doing anything tomorrow?"

"Actually, I'm going shopping with Alice."

"Alice…."

"Cullen."

"Oh, well….have fun."

"Thanks Charlie. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

I threw my wet clothes into the laundry and went to my room. Then I threw on my version of pajamas and went to sleep.

* * *

Yay! I finally got chapter six out!!! I'm sorry it took so long. I had writers block, but now it is unblocked!!! So now I have a bit of a game I'd like to share! Next chapter is when Alice and Bella go shopping….and they run into a certain someone while their out….who's the someone you ask?

Well that's the point of the game!!! You have to guess! And the winner get a prize!!! So review and tell me who you think it is!!!

~Lyn~


	7. Shopping

7. Shopping

How I was convinced to go shopping is beyond me.

I have never once been interested in shopping. I actually dread the occasion and only go when necessary, and even then Zed had to practically (well, if I'm being honest, it's more like actually) drag me to the store (This was because I would borrow his clothes when I ran out and he was tired of looking in his closet and finding it depleted his clothes. How he managed to keep his clothes intact for so long is also beyond me.). So anyway, my shopping trips all had a pattern.

After being dragged to the store I would take five seconds to sweep the juniors' section that (according to Zed) I was supposed to like, I walked over to the boys' section and easily picked out a couple pairs of jeans and some shirts that I liked. At that point, Zed would find me again, drag me back to the juniors' section, and force me to try on (since there simply was no arguing about it. I had tried this the first time and it had not gone well.) some gothic looking clothing from which I would find one (two if we were extremely lucky) thing that I liked. Then we would call it a success and I would get clothes that would last me for several months unless the vampire population increased at which point I'd be going back in three if not two months and repeat the whole process all over again.

Right now, that pattern was being broken by none other than Alice Cullen.

This morning she picked me up and we drove all the way to Seattle (she was speeding the entire way so it made the three hour drive only one hour {I think the whole "change" thing messes with their minds and makes them think that going the speed limit is too slow.} I didn't really notice it too much though, because we talked the whole time.) I'm really beginning to like Alice. She's actually quite sweet for a vampire. I told her all about what happened on the beach and she told me how sorry she was for Jess even though she didn't really know her. After that we got to Seattle and she slowed down (how we didn't get a ticket earlier, I will never know). She parked in front of the mall and practically dragged me in.

I must admit, it is quite a different experience to go shopping with a girl. Alice didn't even let me get a look at the guys' section before she dragged me off to go looking through the juniors section. I managed to slip away to the guys' section and find a shirt to replace the one that it (I refuse to call it by its name since I am attempting to shun it at the moment) ruined. It was a simple blood red colored T-shirt.

When I turned around Alice was there with a frustrated expression on her face and tapping her foot.

"What?" I asked. I was not very sure what she was so angry about, but something told me I was breaking some kind of girl code. However, it really wasn't my fault that I was oblivious to all the "girl codes."

"This is the _guy _section, Bella. What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Shopping," I said, holding up the shirt.

"That is a _guy's _shirt."

"I know."

"Then why—"

"I don't really like the girls' section. The guys' section is a lot simpler and a lot less slutty. It takes forever to find something that I like and is also covering everything that I want it to cover."

"So you don't shop in the girls section."

"Exactly."

"Didn't your mother ever take you shopping?"

"No, she had to work most of the time and I had my…hobby."

"Of course…"

"Am I breaking some sort of girl code or something? Because I don't know what those are so…"

"Well, most girls won't even step in this section unless it's Christmas or something. But, since I only keep up with fashion, not the 'teenage girl code' I wouldn't know if you were breaking them or not."

"I see, so we're in the same position."

"Exactly, I only wonder how you managed to get to the eleventh grade without shopping."

"Oh, I shopped. It just wasn't what would be considered normal for a girl," I then proceeded to explain to her how most shopping trips would go.

"Bella," she sighed. "In all my years, you are the most interesting, crazy, lunatic girl I have ever met."

"That's me." I smiled at her.

"Do you think you can handle running around the mall with me?" she asked.

"I think I'll be able to manage that."

"Good, because I've been dying for a good shopping session for the longest time."

"Why didn't you just go with Rosalie or Mrs. Cullen?"

"As much as I love them, they just aren't as into fashion as me," said Alice. "And you're the first one to just come right out and say that you don't shop."

"Really?"

"Yes, now shall we?" She linked her arm through mine and we went off to the girls' sections where she found a bunch of clothes that she really liked. I must admit that she looked great in them. But I'm pretty sure Alice would look good in anything. When she was done, we headed off to a small restaurant on the edge of town. It had started raining while we were in the mall so she did not have to worry about getting hurt.

* * *

"That had to be the second best apple pie I have ever had," I said as I set my plate on the edge of the table.

"Only second best? You're kidding right? You all but licked the plate clean. How can it only be second best?"

"Zed's mom makes the BEST apple pie on the planet."

"Who's Zed?"

I paused. Knowing that this conversation could only go one way. A way I did not want to go ever again. It was painful, it was past, and it was dead to me. At least, that's what I told myself. But deep down, I knew the truth. It was still alive down there. The sadness, the anger, the rage, everything. Everything I had been trying to convince myself was all over, it was all there. Right where I left it.

"I'm sorry; I didn't know he upset you."

I looked up. You could see it in her eyes that she really did feel bad for bringing up something painful. Then a simple thought entered my head. I'm not really sure where it came from or how it snuck in, but it made sense.

Talk to her.

That was it, that was the simple thought. Talk to her. Talk to the vampire about my problems. Hmmm…..well let's see. On one hand, I can talk to Alice. I could tell her everything and she would probably understand most of it. She is after all, a vampire. Why wouldn't she understand? On the other hand…well, what was on the other hand? It's not like I could ever talk to a shrink or anything. They would put me in the asylum for sure. Alice was pretty much my only option of ever talking about it with anyone.

I took a deep breath, steadied myself, and just let it out. "It was my 17th birthday. Life was great. I'm a pro at hunting; we both were, so he should not have taken us by surprise. But he did, and we never saw it coming. We were totally unarmed. The only weapons we had were ourselves, and when you're facing an experienced vamp, that isn't much. I don't even remember when we started running. Only that our lives depended on it. Zed was always the faster one, so I was lagging behind a bit. That's when it hit me. If I could distract him long enough, Zed could get help. I'm good at survival; it's one of my best features when I hunt. Also my most useful, considering the fact that I'm a target for just about any vamp that smells me. Apparently, I smell really good. I once went for two weeks without showering, and they still flocked to me. The vamps, not so much the people. So anyway, I stopped and I was about to turn and face him but he was somehow much closer than I had anticipated. He got a great shot in before I could even react. When I turned around…Zed was there. He…he was protecting me…told me to run, get help. We both knew the chances were slim that it would work. I forgot about the damage I had sustained and turned to face the vamp with him. But I was already too late…I saw him fall. And those eyes…the vampire's eyes hurt the most. They were filled with blood red pride. It made me so sick to see that. It was as if this was all a game to him. That was all I could take. From there on its red and hazy. I still don't know exactly what went down. All I know is that he got away, and I lost my best friend and the only partner I could ever work with."

"I…I'm speechless. I didn't know…I never thought…" Alice struggled for words and I began to think that maybe I should have taken this a little slower.

"Sorry, that was probably a bit too much to take in," I whispered.

"Oh Bella…what kind of hell are you living in? And how long have you been living in it?" She looked up at me and I was sure that if she could still cry she would have been.

"It was bad in the beginning. But I've gotten used to it now. One thing I realized though is that once you get used to hell, it's not hell anymore. It's just there, and it's impossible to explain. You just live with it, kinda like….well, like a shadow. It's there, but you only realize it every once in a while 'cause it's always there."

"Oh Bel—" Alice cut off mid-sentence. Her eyes and face went blank and she was completely still.

"Alice?" I asked. "Hey, are you okay? Alice? Alice? You there? Hello? Anybody home? Alice?"

Suddenly her face went back to normal. Well, almost normal. She looked really worried for some odd reason.

"Bella," she said urgently, "Whatever comes through that door in about ten seconds, promise me you won't blow our cover."

"What do you mean? What's coming through the door?" I asked as I stupidly turned around.

"No don't…look."

_Too late_, I thought grimly as the little bell happily announced the arrival of new customers. I knew it was him before the bell finished its little ring. The hair, the eyes, the posture, everything. It was all there. It was him.

The man that took away almost everything I held dear was standing less than twenty feet from me.

* * *

Okay, so that was a short chapter, but I finally got it out! Some people *cough*my*cough cough*teacher*cough* think that I should have any free time or social life. I have been bogged down with ridiculous amounts of homework from the very first day of school, not to mention the extra work I have to do as an honor student (bleh ) so that's why nothing's come out lately. That and a lot of stupid writer's block every time I try to sit down and write. Then there's my little sister that just loves to piss me off so yeah. My problems aren't the biggest, but they still bug me. Anyway, enjoy. I'll try to work on the next chapter and get it out to you soon. Or as soon as my teachers decide to give me a break which will probably be around Christmas.

Well, I'll try to get back to you soon my dear readers.

~Lyn~


End file.
